Agridulce
by yoxitha94
Summary: Cada capítulo se centra en la vida de los adolescentes de la clase 3 Z. Siguiendo sus vivencias, amores, problemas y sueños. No todo se limita a tomar decisiones, el presente es lo único que existe y se debe disfrutar al máximo. Ellos lo saben muy bien por eso la vida tiene un sabor agridulce… Un fic de humor.
1. Los Yato

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agridulce.**

Cada capítulo se centra en la vida de los adolescentes de la clase 3° Z siguiendo sus vivencias, amores, problemas y sueños. No todo se limita a tomar decisiones, el presente es lo único que existe y se debe disfrutar al máximo. Ellos lo saben muy bien por eso la vida tiene un sabor agridulce… Un fic de humor.

.

.

* * *

_**Presentación**_

-Kamui: Hermano mayor de Kagura. Se caracteriza por su sonrisa. No se da cuenta de que es un rompecorazones, y sus hormonas parecieran que aún no despiertan. Cursa en segundo año en la preparatoria Harusame.

-Kagura: Estudia en la secundaria Gintama, es parte de la clase 3° Z. No se le da bien Literatura ni Historia. Es algo ingenua y temperamental, características que la llevan a meterse en problemas. Su _Snack_ favorito es el _sukonbu._

-Hijikata Toushirou: Es parte de la clase 3° Z. Es el vicepresidente del comité estudiantil, pertenece al club de béisbol y es tutor de los menos iluminados de su salón; aunque es más conocido por su extraño fetichismo por la mayonesa, ganándose el apodo "Mayora".

-Kondo Isao: Pertenece a la clase 3° Z, sus compañeros lo llaman Gorila. Es parte del club de béisbol y presidente del comité estudiantil. Se postuló para impresionar a Shimura Tae, quien aspiraba al puesto también. Al ganarlo un "gorila" terminó odiándolo aún más de lo que ya lo odiaba.

-Sarutobi Ayame: Cursa su tercer año en la clase Z. Es ayudante en la biblioteca donde prácticamente se dedica a vigilar y acosar a Ginpachi (su maestro titular). En algunas ocasiones colabora con el Gorila, con la intención de conquistar a sus respectivos amores; comparten el lazo único de ser _stalkers._

-Okita Sougo: Es Alumno de la clase 3° Z. Se le reconoce por ser flojo y sádico. Viste usualmente una camiseta de Superman, la posible traducción es "Sougo Súper Sádico", debido a ello, se refieren a él como 3S. Se postuló también al comité de estudiantes, obteniendo el cargo de delegado, con la única finalidad de fastidiar a Hijikata.

-Katsura Kotaro: Es parte de la clase 3° Z. Es fanático del rap y cree que a través de la música puede destruir el gobierno.

-Shimura Shinpachi: Se lleva bien con todos sus compañeros y se le reconoce principalmente por sus gafas. Está enamorado de Otsuu, una linda chica que pertenece a la secundaria rival de Gintama, con la que cada año pierden los campeonatos deportivos. Aún espera que Otsuu sea transferida.

-Shimura Tae: Es secretaria del comité estudiantil; pertenece a la clase 3° G, a pesar de ser un año mayor que su hermano. Tiene un aspecto amigable aunque tiende a ser agresiva.

-Sagaru Yamazaki: Está loco por una chica de 3° C, Tama. No se atreve hablarle pero la vigila en los recesos. Con el pasar de los días se convierte en un acosador. También es parte de clase Z.

-Ginpachi: Es el profesor titular de la clase Z. Se caracteriza por sus ojos de pez muerto y su permanente natural plateada. La leche de fresa es una de las bebidas que ingiere en mayor cantidad (aparte del alcohol). Necesita azúcar para funcionar; no le preocupa la posible diabetes que pueda llegar a contraer, ya que decidió vivir una vida corta y dulce.

* * *

.

**Capítulo I: Los Yato**

.

Kagura caminaba por las calles de Edo en compañía de su padre y hermano. Aburrida, miraba a su alrededor tratando de memorizar el recorrido. En ciertos momentos, por el rabillo del ojo, observaba a Kamui quien parecía estar en lo mismo y no se veía para nada entusiasmado con su compañía; no era nada nuevo, él siempre era así.

La relación familiar de los Yato era bastante buena. Umibozu amaba a sus dos hijos por sobre todas las cosas, aunque sus retoños fuesen obstinados, irreverentes y ridículamente orgullosos. Dadas esas variables, la mayor parte del tiempo había feroces discusiones que terminaban en objetos rotos, moretones y una infantil Ley del hielo.

Por el trabajo del jefe de hogar, se vieron en la obligación de mudarse a mitad del período escolar, detalle que preocupaba bastante al padre de los muchachos y más ahora que no había mucho tiempo para que inicien las clases (sin mencionar que aún no estaban inscritos en ninguna escuela).

Kagura al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la mudanza, ya que significaba distanciarse de su amiga, y no creía posible encontrar de nuevo a alguien como ella. Kamui, a diferencia de su hermana, estaba contento, le interesaba descubrir si había sujetos fuertes con quienes divertirse.

—Papi —cortó el silencio la menor—, no quiero ir a la misma escuela que este idiota —dijo, tras cruzar una mirada con su hermano.

—Pienso lo mismo. No quiero estar cerca de la bebita llorona, me arruinara la diversión —se defendió, mirando al frente.

—"Esta chica" preferiría no tener que ver esa fea cara todo el día, me basta con tenerlo en casa —agrego con desdén.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó deteniéndose—. ¿Qué demonios les pasa? —A modo de respuesta los chicos escupieron al suelo y desviaron la mirada, ignorando olímpicamente a su padre—. Estos mocosos malcriados —carraspeó, tratando de retomar la compostura. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y no temería dejar escapar toda su ira—. Como quieran, pero el primero que la cague deseará no haber nacido. ¿Queda claro?

—No hay problema. Ahora que todo está claro, terminemos con la patética caminata y vamos por comida —respondió, el pelirrojo, con las manos en la nuca.

—¡ESTAMOS BUSCANDO SUS ESCUELAS! —gritó, frustrado—. Ayer hablé por teléfono con los directores de Gintama, pueden aceptarlos porque poseen dos instituciones. Preparatoria y secundaria, están una junto a la otra.

—Viejo. Tengo que ir a la preparatoria Harusame, está un poco más lejos pero me gusta, y ya te dije que no quiero estar cerca de esta mocosa —finalizó, adelantándose.

Los días faltantes para el inicio de clases transcurrieron en su curso normal, exceptuando el hecho que los hermanos Yato seguían peleados.

Todo había comenzado cuando llegaron a Edo, y Kamui se dedicó a deambular por el vecindario, sin preocuparse por desempacar; aunque su paseo se vio interrumpido luego, obligándole a regresar a su nuevo domicilio. Necesitaba llenar su estómago que reclamaba por comida. La casa aún era un desastre pero sobre la mesa de la cocina unos tentadores pastelillos captaron su atención, eran un regalo de Soyo para Kagura. El pelirrojo no dudó en comerlos, ni tampoco sintió remordimiento alguno tras darle las únicas dos barras de _sukonbu_ a un gato callejero que lo siguió en el camino de regreso. No fue extraño que Kagura se enojara al punto de no hablarle en una seguidilla de días.

No cruzaron palabra alguna durante el desayuno, con suerte se miraron al salir de la casa y únicamente porque debían ir por el mismo camino. Al mayor no le agradaban los días soleados, su pálida piel se quemaba con facilidad, por esa razón llevaba puesta la capucha de su largo abrigo negro, nunca se tomaba el tiempo de abrochar los botones, (dejando al descubierto una camiseta blanca). Por su parte, Kagura traía el característico uniforme con estilo de marinero: falda azul, la parte superior blanca, y, en las mangas con detalles azules, por el cuello de la prenda cruzaba una pañoleta roja.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzaron a divisar la entrada de la imponente secundaria Gintama. Kagura, se apresuró para alejarse lo más rápido posible de su hermano pero él la sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole así avanzar.

—Dame la llave de la casa —exigió, con una mirada aburrida.

—Papi me la dio a mí, espera sentado a que llegue. —Se zafó del agarre con dificultad, yendo a la entrada, donde se detuvo. El edificio era mucho más grande que el de su antigua secundaria.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, mi horario es diferente al tuyo. Salgo dos horas antes que tú —dijo, tomándola por el hombro y obligándola a que se volteara hacia él.

—Qué pena por ti. —Sonrió, socarronamente.

—No estoy para tus juegos tontos. —Su voz sonaba más molesta.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! —Con un grito desgarrador llamo la atención de quienes estaban cerca. Kagura, como un resorte saltó sobre Kamui en busca de ayuda, dejando de lado todo rastro de orgullo y dignidad.

Kamui logro mantenerse en pie, en el momento que su hermana asaltó su espacio personal sin preguntar. La primera reacción del muchacho fue sujetarla, únicamente por ser un reflejo involuntario. La segunda, quitarse a la chica de encima, jalarla no estaba funcionando además lo estaba asfixiando al abrazar con tanto vigor su níveo cuello. Con la mirada, buscaba de dónde provenía la fuente de terror de la pelirroja, a escasos centímetros de su pie derecho había una cucaracha, sin perder tiempo la pateó lo más lejos que pudo.

—Listo, dame la llave —logró pronunciar por la falta de aire.

Sin más rodeos, Kagura se reincorporo, y le entregó la dichosa llave. Perdió esa batalla por culpa del insecto pero no perdería la próxima.

Kamui retomó su camino hacía la preparatoria entre silbidos. Según lo que había investigado, Harusame, se caracterizaba por atraer alumnos conflictivos. ¿Qué podía ser más divertido? Le gustaba coronarse como el rey, no por "política interna", como lo hacen los estudiantes destacados, para él lo único importante era la fuerza, además se demostraba a sí mismo que nadie podría detenerlo.

De pronto, una niña, que aparentaba tener seis o siete años de edad, tropezó, cayendo frente a él. Los ojos azules del joven Yato inspeccionaron el cuadro, no podía pasar sobre ella pero tampoco se movería por algo tan insignificante. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un niño más grande llegó corriendo, ayudándola a levantarse. Para el pelirrojo fue una escena bastante extraña pero a la vez común. Desde que tenía memoria nunca se preocupó por su hermana menor. En momentos así sabía que era diferente, se dio cuenta a temprana edad. "El afecto" que ofrecía a sus padres lo utilizaba únicamente si había algún beneficio de por medio, aunque le resultaba agotador, por lo que adoptó una falsa sonrisa. Era más sencillo y fácil de "vender", y el resultado fue más que satisfactorio. No dudaba que con el paso de los años su padre se diera cuenta. En ocasiones sentía que lo vigilaba, desconfiaba de su sonrisa y, sobre todo, de sus afilados ojos azules.

* * *

[EDITADO] Gracias especiales a **Kyosha012**, Beta Reader. Me ayudo bastante para que Agridulce renaciera con una perfecta puntuación y acentuación. \\(°;°)/ :3

Me pueden encontrar en Facebook: Yoxitha94


	2. Kagura

**.**

**.**

**Agridulce.**

**.**

**Capítulo II: Kagura.**

**.**

Kagura estaba frente al hombre de sus sueños, sin que sus ojos pudieran ver más allá de su rostro amable. Creía que, luego de escuchar esa hermosa confesión, su cuerpo no respondería. Mientras, él continuaba sujetando con ternura sus manos y disminuía poco a poco la corta distancia que los separaba. Sus mejillas ardían, quería huir pero sus piernas no estaban de acuerdo con ella.

—_Kagura, te espere tanto tiempo que esto parece un sueño…_

Al fin sus labios se unirían en el beso que tanto anhelaba.

No esperaba que un terremoto comenzara a sacudir todo a su alrededor. Su hombre ideal que, por cierto, era el protagonista del drama nocturno que nunca se perdía, desapareció frente a sus ojos sin dejar rastro.

—¡DESPIERTA! —Kamui, ya sin paciencia, la estaba sacudiendo con fuerza por los hombros.

—¿Por qué demonios me despertaste, imbécil? —contraatacó, histérica, arrojándole su suave y esponjosa almohada. ¡La despertó en la mejor parte! Sin importarle la furia de su hermanita, este le dio un empujón metiéndose bajo las frazadas— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, chimpancé?

—¿Qué parece que hago? Hace frío —respondió, acomodándose como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡Ándate a tu cama! —Tomó el celular que mantenía bajo la cabecera— ¡TODAVÍA NO SON NI LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA! —Quiso matarlo al corroborar la hora en la pantalla del móvil, 5:34 am.

—Por eso vine, y deja de gritar. —Cubrió la boca de la chica con su mano derecha, antes de continuar con la charla—. Hoy es cumpleaños del viejo, no es que me interese pero compró todo lo que pedí en mi cumpleaños y navidad, supongo que le debo un favor, y a ti te gustan estas celebraciones tontas.

—No estás tan podrido —comentó, refregando con pereza sus ojos.

El mayor soltó un bufido antes de volver a mirarla.

—Cállate. Todavía está durmiendo, hoy tiene turno diurno, así que se irá a las 6:30. Tú y yo podríamos prepararle una cena decente para cuando llegue.

—No es un cumpleaños sin pastel —reclamó, arrugando el ceño.

—Tiene que ser de chocolate o no cuentes con mi dinero. Tsk… preferiría gastarlo en algo mejor que esto, pero…

—Kamui, ¿crees que papi extraña todavía a mami?

El chico cambió su mirada por una más aburrida de lo normal; le molestaba el tema. Realmente todo lo que tuviera sentimentalismos baratos de por medio le molestaba, aunque pensar en su difunta madre era diferente, le provocaba una sensación extraña que no podía interpretar o expresar; lo más simple era pasar de ella.

—Sabes que esas tonterías no me importan. Duérmete. Después hablamos —dijo, levantándose con la intención de regresar a su cuarto.

—¡Cretino, me viniste a despertar! ¿No podías esperar hasta el desayuno? —Creyó que no podría volver a tener el mismo sueño de nuevo. Kamui tendría que pagar, y la venganza siempre es dulce.

—Me levanté al baño y aproveché, después me podía olvidar —añadió, desde el umbral de la puerta. Sonrió con una mirada cargada de inocencia.

Si había de algo de lo que podía estar orgullosa la joven Yato, era de su increíble "don" para quedarse dormida con rapidez. De un momento a otro, estaba en brazos de su amado actor, esta vez, resolvían un crimen. No había duda el asesino era…

**.**

Su alarma la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

De forma mecánica, empezó su rutina diaria. Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió el uniforme, trenzó su cabello y bajó a desayunar.

Kamui ya estaba comiendo. La miró, siendo aquello más cercano a un saludo. Aún estaba en ropa interior, si no lo conociera lo suficiente creería que se saltaría las clases.

—¿Preparaste el desayuno para los dos? —preguntó sin creerlo.

—Mn, no, el viejo lo dejó —contestó, con la boca llena.

Continuaron su mañana como cualquier otra, con la diferencia de que esa vez compartieron la comida con algo similar a una charla de por medio. Caminaron juntos a sus respectivas instituciones, platicando sobre la mejor opción para la cena. Ambos tenían gustos muy diferentes, haciéndoles difícil coincidir en algo.

Al llegar a la secundaria se detuvieron frente a la entrada. El joven suspiró.

—Te paso a buscar a la salida para comprar lo que falte. Debe sonar raro de mi parte pero, bestia, portarte bien, al menos hoy.

—Lo mismo para ti… ¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES BESTIA!? —gritó, viendo cómo el joven se marchaba.

No era la primera vez que observaba su espalda mientras se alejaba, no entendía muy bien qué le había pasado esa mañana pero actuaba raro, o mejor dicho, "considerado".

Perdida en sus pensamientos se dio media vuelta. Chocó de frente con un muchacho, y sus torpes pies perdieron todo el equilibrio, mandándola al suelo. Antes de levantarse, dirigió una mirada llena de odio al sujeto que no pensaba soltar una disculpa. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que su némesis, Okita Sougo, el Sádico.

—China —dijo, con monotonía—, tu verdadera personalidad al fin salió a flote, ¿eh?

Confundida, sin saber a qué se refería, trató de reincorporarse pero su muñeca le causó un leve malestar. No era nada importante pero, momentáneamente, dejó en segundo plano la idea de levantarse.

El joven sonrió. De su mochila sacó un collar de perro que, en una fracción de segundo, rodeó el cuello de la pelirroja.

Su mente entró en shock al ver la cadena que iba desde el collar hasta las sucias manos de Okita. Enfurecida a más no poder, agarró la parte de la cadena que estaba más cercana a su cuello, y la jaló. Hizo caer al chico, quien, de la impresión, soltó el extremo que sostenía. Sus sumisas no actuaban de manera agresiva o contra su amo, a esas alturas ellas suplicaban por caminar a su lado; una marcada diferencia con el monstruo chino.

Kagura, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y ya de pie, giraba la cadena como un lazo de vaquero.

—¡NO SOY UNA DE TUS PUTAS, SÁDICO DE MIERDA! ¡VAS A PAGAR! —Dicho y hecho, lo golpeó con la misma cadena.

Sougo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, debió recibir un par de golpes para cortar distancia e intentar quitarle "el arma".

—Me equivoqué, no eres como las otras mascotas, necesitas adiestramiento. —Sonrió con malicia.

—¡Cuando te dé una lección, vas lamer el polvo de mis zapatos, maldito sádico imbécil! —Sentenció, quitándose el collar.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, dos chicas sujetaron a la pelirroja impidiéndole tocar a Okita. Sayaka y Urara, ambas eran de las más populares de la secundaria, pero su personalidad fue totalmente modificada al conocer a cierto chico. Kagura, por más que intentó, no lograba zafarse del agarre.

—¿Qué quieres hacerle al maestro? — preguntó, con evidente molestia, la joven de cabello rosa.

—Sádico de mierda, cuando te agarre vas a ver…

—Kagura, Sad-Okita y… uhm, niñas, todos a dirección, ahora —interrumpió, Ginpachi, entre bostezos.

**.**

Terada Ayano, o mejor conocida como Otose, entre los profesores, es la directora de la secundaria Gintama. Había dedicado su vida a la educación, pero el tiempo la había alcanzado y ese año jubilaría. Nunca pensó que los últimos alumnos que vería graduarse se portarían como chiquillos de primaria. Esos eran Sougo y Kagura, conocía muy bien al par de problemáticos. Desde que la joven Yato ingresó a la secundaria, la visitaba tres días a la semana por "pelear con el novio", como ella erradamente creía.

El castigo para los cuatro jóvenes: limpiar el gimnasio después de clases. Otose estaba innovando, esos críos maleducados no aprendían con nada, lo mejor sería usar esa energía en algo útil.

Kagura estaba bastante irritada, de igual manera agradecía que la anciana no llamase a su padre por culpa de su comportamiento "inapropiado para una señorita". La suerte pudo acompañarla esa vez aunque no podría contar con ella dos veces en el mismo día.

Dio inicio el penúltimo bloque de la mañana con la clase de deportes, es decir, estarían con los chicos de las clases 3° C y 3° G. Deportes era la única asignatura favorita de la pelirroja, podía distraerse sin ser obligada a estar sentada frente a una pizarra escuchando una interminable catedra sobre temas que la aburrían.

La joven corrió a encontrarse con Otae, la hermana de Shinpachi. La admiraba y quería bastante. Y, a pesar que la conocía desde hace un mes, nunca se olvidaría de ese día porque fue poco común.

En su primer día, luego de perder la dignidad frente a su hermano, las cosas solo empeoraron. Estaba perdida. En el segundo descanso de la escalera se detuvo a mirar el papel donde estaba escrito el número de su salón, y, mientras decidía si ir al siguiente piso o regresar al anterior, un asqueroso pote de mayonesa —que para su mala suerte estaba abierto—, aterrizó en su cabeza sin poder evitar que el líquido viscoso se esparciera por toda su roja cabellera. En ese instante conoció a Mayora y al Sádico, quienes estaban en medio de una pelea sin ningún sentido. En medio la guerra, porque el raro chico dueño de la mayonesa reclamaba que no podría almorzar, el Sádico fingía una voz suave tratando de hacerse el desentendido. Entonces Otae apareció en el momento preciso, convirtiéndose en su salvadora: obligó a los idiotas a disculparse, la ayudó a limpiar su cabello y, finalmente, la acompañó a su salón, explicándole el problema a Ginpachi.

—Otae —gritó al verla, y corrió a saludarla.

—Kagura, ¿es verdad que castigaron de nuevo? —preguntó, algo apenada. También conocía a Okita por ser miembro del comité de estudiantes y sabía que, si alguien entraba en la mira de "Sougo Súper Sádico", era muy difícil salir ileso; era cosa de ver a Hijikata y darse cuenta.

—Ese sádico bastardo ya verá cuando le dé su merecido. Tae, después hablamos, iré con mi grupo o me pondrán ausente.

Matsudaira era el maestro de deportes de la clase 3° Z. Era estricto y, por su forma de hablar, daba la impresión de que pertenecía a alguna mafia. Kagura se sentó en medio de Shinpachi y Katsura, hasta ahora sus mejores amigos.

—Líder, cúbreme, iré a dormir a los vestidores —habló el de cabello oscuro.

—Zura, la semana pasada también te saltaste la clase —le reclamó "la líder".

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura! No tengo ganas de hacer ejercicio y estoy ocupado —dijo, sin despegar su mirada del móvil mientras respondía mensajes.

—¿Es la mujer del puesto de ramen? —preguntó, curiosa. No entendía por qué su amigo tenía preferencia por las mujeres mayores y casadas—. ¿Quieres hacerle de "esa" compañía?

—¡No es eso! —contestó, ruborizado—. Es solo que se ha sentido sola últimamente, va casi un año desde que su marido murió y yo soy un buen amigo que se preocupa por ella.

—Cállense —susurraron las Gafas—. El mafioso nos está mirando.

—Bien, atención. Hoy harán equipos y jugarán béisbol. —La resaca lo estaba matando, por suerte su hija estaba en la clase 3° C y no se daría cuenta de nada. La mirada del hombre se quedó en Hijikata, uno de sus chicos estrella del equipo de béisbol, lo sabía pues era su entrenador—. Divídanse en hombres y mujeres. Toushi será árbitro o lo que sea, pero jueguen bien.

—Oye, ¿qué significa eso? —reclamó, el chico del flequillo en V, siendo garrafalmente ignorado por el maestro, quien descaradamente tomó asiento en las gradas.

—El viejo parece tener resaca, me voy —anunció, Katsura.

**.**

La clase continúo bien exceptuando que Hijikata siempre se llevaba la peor parte. Sougo, las tres veces que bateó, soltó la pieza de madera que lograba golpear con toda precisión al vicepresidente del comité. Todos notaban que lo hacía apropósito pero nadie quería entrometerse en el camino del Sádico.

Al finalizar con las actividades, Kagura debió quedarse tiempo extra, ayudando a guardar las pelotas, guantes y _bates_ utilizados. Como de costumbre, Sougo la irritó y ella no se midió en actuar, agregando otro castigo a su lista del día.

**.**

Siendo la última chica en los vestidores no alcanzó a cambiarse antes de que tocara la campana, avisando el inicio del próximo bloque. Con el cabello hecho un desastre, se quitó la camiseta deportiva, colocándose la parte superior de su uniforme escolar y la falda sobre el pantalón para ganar tiempo. No ponía en duda lo ridícula que se veía pero no podía llegar tarde o ganaría otro castigo. No era justo que todo lo malo tuviera que pasarle a ella, siendo que el de pelo castaño era quien empezaba todo. ¿Qué clase de Karma era ese? ¿No debería ser al revés?

Tomó el bolso con sus cosas encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la habían dejado encerrada. Gritó una, dos, tres y algunas veces más, pero nadie venía ayudarla. Su móvil no tenía cobertura. Su única opción: la pequeña ventanilla que estaba sobre la puerta, se mordió los labios al ver la considerable altura. Dos metros era demasiado alto para una chica de catorce años de estura promedio. Apiló un par de sillas, una sobre otra, y ni así era suficiente. No era una experta en matemáticas pero, calculaba que si se subía a las sillas y elevaba el móvil obtendría algo de señal, y acertó. Llamó a Shinpachi pero nada. Zura tampoco contestaba. Otae menos. Y, por último, siguió gritando hasta que alguien que pasaba por fuera la escuchó.

La pelirroja gritó apenas un "gracias" antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el cuarto piso. Por suerte, Ginpachi no había llegado aún. Katsura estaba en su lugar mientras hablaba con Shinpachi (el de Kagura estaba detrás del fanático del rap). Se sentó sobre su propia mesa y comenzó a trenzar su cabello con una mano, mientras intentaba quitarse el pantalón con la otra ¡Le faltaba un par de manos extra!

—¡Zura, idiota, ayúdame! No pueden castigarme otra vez, hoy es el cumpleaños de papi… —Su mente hizo _clic_, al recordar que debía quedarse después de clases.

Katsura, sin ganas de reclamar y aún algo adormilado, se dio media vuelta, y le quitó el pantalón con la mano izquierda, sin dejar de mirar su móvil, esperando la respuesta de Ikumatsu.

Tres asientos más atrás, la mente maestra tras el encierro (que algún inoportuno arruinó) miraba con atención lo descuidada que era la China, y que _el intento de rapero_ no tenía ninguna una clase de problema en ayudarla —y tocarla en el proceso—

.

Cuando por fin las clases de la tarde acabaron, intentó eludir la sentencia que Otose dictó en la mañana e irse sin más reparo. Kamui no tenía paciencia, era un hecho que si no la veía cuando llegara se iría, y el cumpleaños quedaría en nada.

—China, ¿adónde crees que vas? —Sougo se interpuso en la puerta del salón, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Quién te crees, imbécil? —se hizo la desentendida, empujándolo a un lado.

—No puedes irte —reclamó, devolviéndole el empujón.

—Te estás saltando el castigo también, no molestes. —Tratando de evitar que la discusión pasara a mayores, optó por darle la espalda y, orgullosa como ella sola, siguió caminando de frente.

—No, mis chicas están limpiando por mí y dirán que estuve con ellas, pero no te cubrirán a ti. —Sonrió con malicia, tras recibir una mirada cargada de rabia.

—No me interesa, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Sougo no se lo dejaría tan fácil y mucho menos luego de recibir un puñetazo en plena mejilla. Corrió detrás de ella para ajustar cuentas. Entre empujones y golpes llegaron a la entrada de la secundaria, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas de quienes estaban cerca.

Kagura divisó a su hermano con facilidad, el único problema era deshacerse del Sádico lo más rápido posible. Al darle una inesperada patada en la entrepierna, él cayó de rodillas.

—China, me las vas a apagar —gruño, entre dientes.

Sougo observó cómo la China tomó la mano de un extraño, obligándolo a correr. La poca consciencia que no estaba enfocada en el dolor, captó que el sujeto pertenecía a la preparatoria, no a cualquiera, sino a la reconocida preparatoria Harusame, donde se graduaban los delincuentes que arruinaban la ciudad.

.

Los hermanos llegaron a su casa luego de pasar por el supermercado, obviando el hecho de que el mayor no estaba interesado en nada más que no fuera llenar su estómago vacío.

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y comenzó a ordenar las compras. Al verse desocupado, intentó quitarle una de las fresas decorativas al pastel pero un tenedor asesino aterrizó junto a su mano, entonces decidió que ir a su cuarto y hacer algunos deberes era una buena idea.

Kagura estaba cansadísima luego de haber cocinado por una hora. Kamui había prometido ayudarla si cocinaba su platillo favorito pero su único apoyo fue servirle un vaso de jugo, que tampoco fue una prioridad ya que él bebió el primer vaso y, en el mismo envase, sirvió un poco más para ella. La muchacha no entendía esa actitud, si miraba al pasado Kamui siempre había sido de la misma manera, nunca se preocupaba por nadie que no fuese él mismo.

—¿Por qué es así? —se preguntó, mientras tomaba una ducha.

Podía recordar los días en que miraban la lucha libre, era el programa favorito de Kamui y este se adueñaba del televisor, escondía el control remoto en muebles altos donde ella no pudiera alcanzarlo. A veces peleaban con golpes pero si lo pensaba bien, él se medía, nunca la lastimó como lo hacía con los niños de la escuela, se limitaba a jalarle el cabello o contarle historias de miedo que la asustarían. Cada noche, luego de alguno de esos relatos, se escabullía en el cuarto de su hermano buscando algo de protección. "La pequeña llorona", como solía llamarla, era testaruda y la única forma de hacerla callar era permitiéndole quedarse. En definitiva, Kamui no era tan malo como su papi creía.

Al terminar con su largo y relajante baño regresó al salón principal encontrándose con un sonriente pelirrojo hablando por teléfono. Forzaba un poco la voz para que se oyera parecida a la del "viejo".

—¿Peleó con unos compañeros y se escapó del castigo? Yo hablaré con ella… Sí, no se preocupe, adiós.

—K-Kamui. ¿Qué haces, idiota? —preguntó, espantada. Hasta ahora ella iba mucho que peor que él en todo sentido. Tenía malas notas y se la pasaba castigada por pelear con el Sádico. Eran pequeños detalles, pequeños detalles que su padre desconocía por completo.

—No te has salvado todavía, ahora me debes un gran favor. —Su típica sonrisa se hizo presente, aguándole el relajo que había ganado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con hostilidad. Nunca sabía qué esperar de su hermano, era un tipo difícil de leer, incluso más que el idiota que la fastidiaba a diario.

—Por ahora nada.

Mientras se miraban con recelo, un cansado hombre entró a la casa rompiendo la tensión. La chica corrió a saludarlo con emoción guiándolo, hasta la mesa. Kamui los miró inexpresivo siguiéndolos de todos modos; necesitaba saciar su creciente hambre. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien para los Yato: la cena estaba deliciosa, Umibozu estaba feliz pero Kagura no estaba tranquila. Con disimulo, vigilaba a su hermano, él no actuaba de forma amable ni hacia favores por gusto, algo se traía entre manos.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente las cosas parecían estar de nuevo en su orden natural, excepto que llovía a cantaros. Kagura preferiría bailar bajo la lluvia antes que llevar el horrible paraguas, aunque, por el momento, no tenía deseos de enfermarse. Se propuso un par de metas. Una era mejorar sus calificaciones, y la otra ignorar a Okita. Él era el catalizador de sus mala suerte, y la única manera de volver a los viejos días, donde solía ser una chica ejemplar, era sacándolo del camino.

En la entrada a la secundaria se había formado un enorme charco de lodo por las reparaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo. Uno de los profesores supervisaba la llegada de los alumnos, indicándoles que pasaran por el improvisado puente, evitando así cualquier tipo de imprevisto.

—China, sal del camino. —La muchacha se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. Si no respondía no pelearían y de seguro la dejaría en paz—. ¿Estás sorda, estúpida?

—¡Zura! — gritó, aliviada al verlo, a pesar de que su amigo estaba a casi media cuadra de distancia.

Sougo no soportaría ser ignorado y mucho menos por esa patética niña. Debía provocarla, hacerla enojar tanto que la suspendieran un par de días. Aprovechando que estaba delante de él, simplemente levantó su falda.

—China, yo pensaba que eras hombre, como eres tan plana, pero me equivoqué —dijo con falsa sorpresa, dejando al descubierto los corazones en las bragas blancas de su rival.

La rabia no le dejó lugar para soltar ni una sola palabra, simplemente se abalanzó contra él. Rodaron por el suelo hasta el charco donde el profesor Sakamoto —mejor conocido como el tipo ruidoso—, intentaba inútilmente detener la riña.

—Jajaja, chicos deténganse, esto no es una lucha en barro... Oh, esperen, sí es.

—¡Maestro! —gritaban horrorizadas las sumisas que acababan de llegar.

—¡Kagura! ¡Souichiro! Denme un maldito respiro —gritó con frustración su maestro titular. Estaba seguro de que lo despedirían si no llegaba a controlar a esos monstruos.

—¡Hagan sus apuestas! —gritó Hasegawa, viendo el espectáculo de primer nivel.

—¡Sougo! —lo llamó espantado, el presidente del comité estudiantil—. No puedes pegarle a una mujer.

—Sougo no hagas el tonto, te ves ridículo —agregó cierto fanático de la mayonesa, impregnado con el aroma del tabaco.

—Está prohibido fumar —lo agarró Ginpachi de un brazo—. ¡A dirección, ahora!

—Oye, acabo de llegar, no he hecho nada malo —intentó excusarse—. Tú y tu dudoso dulce deberían ir hablar con la directora.

Así empezaba otro día común y corriente para cierto maestro y sus alumnos que eran realmente un dolor de cabeza para cualquiera que los conociera.

* * *

[EDITADO] Gracias especiales a mi Beta **Kyosha012 :D**


	3. Hijikata

**.**

**.**

**Agridulce.**

**.**

**Capítulo III: Hijikata.**

.

Luego de que la jornada escolar terminara, Hijikata continúo con sus actividades del entrenamiento con su club. Irónicamente, prefería el básquetbol antes que el béisbol. En este último practicaban tres veces a la semana, siendo una buena opción para estar más tiempo fuera de casa.

—Toushi, dile a Kondo que no vuelva a saltarse el entrenamiento, ya van cuatro veces en el mes.

—Sí, entrenador —contestó, cogiendo su bolso y quitándose la gorra.

Cansado, subió hasta la azotea para fumar, últimamente era lo único que lograba relajarlo. Debía pasar por lo menos una hora extra con sus compañeros del comité, tabulando las encuestas que definirían las actividades de aniversario de la Institución.

Exhaló el humo preparándose mentalmente para sobrevivir con el cuarteto, empezando con Sougo, quien siempre lo llevaba al límite de su paciencia, Otae y Kondo, que eran como agua y aceite (sin importar el obvio rechazo por parte de ella, su amigo seguía insistiendo). Por último estaba Kyubey, siendo amiga de la mujer gorila, también peleaba o discutía con Kondo por cualquier tontería; era una molestia tratar con ellos, sin contar el hecho que le dejaban todo el trabajo.

Sin cambiarse el uniforme, que lo identificaba como un miembro oficial del equipo de béisbol, se dirigió a una pequeña sala donde se reunían exclusivamente los alumnos que formaran parte del comité. Hijikata les comentó a sus compañeros que llegaría más tarde, pero se encargaría de terminar lo que estuviese inconcluso. Al entrar no vio a nadie, solo una inmensa montaña de hojas, la misma que habían dejado el día anterior, quizás, con algo de suerte, serían mínimo cuatrocientas encuestas sin revisar.

—¡NO HICIERON NADA! —gritó, dándole una fuerte patada a la pared.

Entre gruñidos e insultos, se sentó para iniciar el trabajo. Estaba tan molesto con el mundo que le daba igual romper un par de reglas. De su mochila, sacó una gaseosa enlatada y la infaltable cajetilla de cigarrillos. Al encender el tercero, la puerta, que estaba a su espalda y que era la única entrada y salida de la pequeña sala, se abrió e inmediatamente se deshizo del tabaco, echándolo dentro de la lata; inútilmente trató de disipar el humo que lo rodeaba.

—Hijikata, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, algo sorprendida—. Si un maestro te viera tendrías serios problemas, sabes que no se puede fumar dentro del edificio.

El joven soltó un suspiro, aliviado y agradeciendo que alguien se dignase a llegar para ayudarlo con las encuestas.

—Se supone que yo llegaría más tarde y me llevaría lo que faltara. —Su mirada mostraba lo enojado que estaba.

—Hoy no podían quedarse todos, en almuerzo decidimos terminar mañana. Seguramente estabas llenándote los pulmones de humo y por eso no te encontré en ninguna parte, Okita debía avisarte.

—Si planeaban seguir mañana, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me quedé con unas compañeras ensayando una coreografía para gimnasia, y vine por mi libro de biología que dejé aquí en la mañana —finalizó, acercándose a un pequeño estante donde había guardado el texto de estudio.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Sin más palabras, el vicepresidente guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón el lápiz que estaba usando.

—Espera, Hijikata…

Cansado, se volteó dedicándole una mirada.

—¿Puedes hacer algo con el Gorila? Eres su amigo, ¿no? deberías ayudarlo a encontrar el amor de verdad o evitar que se vuelva un acosador.

—¿Por qué no le haces caso? Es un buen partido —con una mano en la barbilla, buscaba en los rincones de su mente cualidades atractivas para el sexo opuesto—, se postuló por primera vez este año y llegó a ser el presiente, yo lo he intentado desde que entré a la secundaria. También es bueno en deportes y…

—Solo mantenlo alejado de mí durante la excursión. —La charla le molestó, ya tenía lo que necesitaba, no veía por qué debería perder más tiempo. No esperaba que Hijikata la detuviera.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro, en ocasiones anteriores, Kondo le había pedido que le hablara bien de él a Otae.

—Es un buen chico, si lo conocieras te darías cuenta —insistió avergonzado—. Entiendo que lo veas como un Gorila acosador pero es más que eso. Cuando las cosas son difíciles es de los que se queda a tu lado, sin importarle que él pueda estar mucho peor. Si le dieras una oportunidad, tu percepción de él cambiaría.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, algo preocupada, imaginando lo difícil que sería soportar que su amor platónico estuviera enamorado de otra persona.

—¡No! Demonios, no. Como sea, solo piénsalo. —Tan solo imaginarlo, le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Para reponerse, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa—. Me llevaré unas encuestas para avanzar, sin Sougo cerca me puedo relajar.

—Hijikata, Okita y tú no se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó, al recordar la infinidad de bromas pesadas que le gastaba este, o cuando directamente le pedía que se muriera.

—No. —Esa respuesta solo provocaba más dudas en la chica—. ¿No me digas que ese tipo de idiotas te gustan?

—No seas tonto. Como están en el mismo salón y son amigos del Gorila creí que te avisaría.

—Da igual, y no me sigas preguntando tonterías.

Sin más, se marchó.

El pequeño Sádico lo odiaría de por vida, de eso no había duda, tampoco tenía derecho a quejarse o reclamarle.

**.**

Hijikata llegó a su casa, no había novedades. Su hermanastra hizo el típico escándalo al verlo comer su montaña de mayonesa con algo de comida debajo, además de reprocharle lo mal educado que era por dejar la mesa, e incluso ignorarla. Como de costumbre, el joven se encerró en su cuarto, hizo sus deberes y terminó con el trabajo que se había llevado consigo.

Eran las 3 a. m. y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño por culpa de las palabras de Shimura.

Recordaba una y otra vez ese capítulo de su vida…

El parque. Ella sonrojada. Las palabras: "Me ofrecieron una beca completa pero… no quiero alejarme de ti, me gustas desde hace tiempo". Él rechazándola, escupiendo las peores palabras para la chica de la que estaba enamorado… Veía con toda claridad su sonrisa forzada, su cristalizada mirada carmín. Antes de irse, le dedicó una última mirada por el rabillo del ojo, ahogando un "te quiero" que ya no podría pronunciar. Se fue dejándola sola, en el mismo parque en el que se conocieron tiempo atrás.

.

El joven despertó con pereza, no era común en su estilo de vida pero el único culpable era el insomnio.

Desayunó en silencio, ignorando la charla que mantenían en la mesa. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde su llegada y aun así se sentía como un extraño con ellos.

—Toushi, ¿a qué hora llegarás? —preguntó su padre, rompiendo el silencio.

—No estoy seguro, tal vez a las seis de la tarde, o antes.

El hombre miró al menor de sus hijos con preocupación, no le gustaba que se comportara de forma cortés con ellos, y tampoco se sentía capaz de exigirle algo. En las reuniones de padres solían felicitarlo, "su niño" era uno de los alumnos más destacados, sus calificaciones eran perfectas e incluso era parte del comité de estudiantes. Esas mismas razones lo llevaban a la culpa por abandonarlo en sus primeros once años de vida, nunca le preocupó el nombre que su exsecretaria le dio, su cargo de conciencia iba más allá. La primera vez que vio a Toushirou resultó ser el día en que lo llevó a vivir con él, luego de que la madre del chico sufriera un trágico accidente y no tuviera más familiares a quienes recurrir.

—Te preparé el almuerzo —se unió a la conversación la esposa del jefe de hogar.

—Gracias, pero no se hubiera molestado. Me voy, se me hace tarde.

**.**

En el camino a su institución, registró con una mano el interior del bolso en busca de sus amados cigarrillos. Sin darle demasiada importancia tomó uno, lo encendió y rápidamente lo arrancó de sus labios al darse cuenta que lo prendió al revés. Se dio el lujo de apagarlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, mientras tomaba otro de la cajetilla. Llevaba artillería pesada para soportar por lo menos las ocho horas que duraría la salida a terreno, sumándole todos los posibles intentos de asesinato de Sougo.

Casi se va de espalda al pisar la entrada, como vicepresidente, conocía los detalles de la excursión y quienes irían con ellos, aunque las mesas frente a cada pareja de profesores le hacían sospechar lo peor. Como iban por clases de deportes, era natural que ellos fueran quienes impartieran aquella disciplina, además de los titulares. La clase 3° Z tendría a Ginpachi y a Matsudaira; la de 3° C a Tsukuyo, como titular, y Mutsu, quien dictaba deportes; en el caso de la clase 3° G, el titular era Zenzou y Sakamoto, por el área de deporte.

—Mayo… Hijikata —se autocorrigió Ginpachi con el infaltable "caramelo" en la boca—, deja tu bolso, tengo que revisarlo, serán requisados todas las sustancias que se consideren… —Chasqueó los dedos, tratando de recordar las frases que debía dictarle a cada estudiante, antes de meter sus manos en pertenecías ajenas.

—No pueden hacer eso —le interrumpió—. Es abuso de autoridad, y después todos se van a quejar con nosotros.

—El año pasado unos chicos llevaron alcohol y hubo serios problemas. No te voy a quitar tu asquerosa mayonesa, pero si llevas algo como: alcohol, cigarrillos u otras drogas, tendrán que ser requisadas. ¿Tsukky lo dije bien, era así? —La rubia asintió—. Deja de ser tan niñita y entrégame el bolso.

Intentó arrebatárselo.

—No, suéltalo. —Ambos forcejeaban por hacerse con la maleta.

Matsudaira desconoció a su jugador estrella, parecía un mocoso malcriado haciendo un berrinche. Cansado del griterío, sujetó a su alumno por los hombros, dándole la oportunidad al "permanentado" para que terminase el trabajo.

—Ajá, una cajetilla de cigarrillos, y de veinte unidades. Niño, fumas más que un "_MADAO_". A tu edad lo único que necesitas es calcio.

—No necesito lecciones de un fumador crónico. ¡ALGUIEN QUIERE REVISAR SU MALDITA PALETA, ES OBVIO QUE ES UNA PIPA! —gritó, histérico.

—Toushi, esto te hará bien —agregó su entrenador—. He visto que después de las carreras tu respiración se agita más que la de cualquiera.

—¡TÚ FUMAS A TODA HORA!

—¡Hijikata, compórtate y sube al autobús! —les interrumpió Tsukuyo, desconcertada por la falta de respeto del joven hacia sus profesores.

Con el ceño más que fruncido, obedeció, viendo desde la ventana cómo los adultos se repartían sus adorados cigarrillos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos sus compañeros estuvieran a bordo del transporte y comenzara el pequeño viaje a la nieve.

Sougo tenía sentimientos encontrados. La expresión en el rostro de Hijikata era toda una obra de arte. Podía distinguir entre: enojo, desesperación y frustración. No había duda que sufría. El Sádico, a pesar de todo el placer que recorría por su cuerpo al presenciar la desgracia ajena —más aún, si era del tipo que tanto odiaba—, se sentía un poco mal, nada de lo que pudiera hacer desde ese momento podría fastidiarlo o dolerle más.

A las 12:30, los tres grupos, con sus respectivos maestros, caminaban en dirección a un mirador para tomar el primer descanso, y almorzar. Tanto Hijikata como Ginpachi, estaban agotados, uno necesitaba su dosis diaria de nicotina —pues se acercaba la hora de la comida—, y el otro una recarga de azúcar (además este último tenía un pésimo estado físico). Estaban sentados, uno junto al otro en un tronco que yacía en suelo.

Tsukuyo le dijo unas palabras a una de sus mejores alumnas, Tama, y también le entregó un termo individual con café.

La titular de la clase C era muy orgullosa como para admitir que tenía "cierto interés" en el idiota-flojo-torpe-descuidado de permanente natural.

Antes de que la dulce Tama, caracterizada por su amabilidad, alcanzara a dar un paso más, una chica de cabello violeta empujó a Hijikata, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, arrebatándole su lugar e ignorando por completo su estado anímico.

—¿Se siente bien? ¿Le duele la cabeza? ¿Mayora lo intoxicó con su asquerosa comida? ¿Necesita un doctor, RCP o…? —Los ojos de pez muerto de Ginpachi estaban horrorizados ante el ataque directo de Sachan.

—¡Quítate de encima! —gruñó el joven de ojos azules.

La fan número uno del hombre de cabellera plateada, no se había percatado de que las piernas de Hijikata seguían en el tronco y lo estaba usando como asiento. Empezaron una discusión sin importarles quién los escuchara. El joven se irritaba bastante sin su nicotina, y si la acosadora seguía molestándolo, las cosas no terminarían bien.

—Hijikata, profesor —la voz de una chica detuvo la discusión, atrayendo la atención del trío—, mi grupo trajo un poco de medicinas, si no se sienten bien. Y tomen un poco de café.

—Gracias, eres una chica amable —contestó el adulto, regalándole una sonrisa tras recibir el termo, pero se congeló al sentir un aura maligna. A su derecha Sachan tenía una mirada asesina, dirigida hacia la inocente Tama. Por otro lado, a una distancia de al menos dos metros, Yamazaki, con una intensa mirada, decía más de lo que parecía—. Iré a hablar con los demás para ver el itinerario —dijo, llevándose el café y dejando a los jóvenes solos.

—Oye, ¿quién te crees, hablándole a Ginpachi de esa forma? —reclamó Sachan, como si le estuvieran robando su más preciado tesoro.

—Déjala en paz —la defendió Hijikata, sacándose de encima a Sarutobi con un empujón, y aprovechando para levantarse.

—Hijikata, ¿por qué no te mueres de una vez y dejas de molestar a todos? —se unió Okita a la charla.

—¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con la China y dejas de fastidiarme?

Con aburrimiento, dirigió su mirada carmín en dirección a Kondo, se había separado de él al llegar al mirador. Inició sus típicos acosos hacía Otae, mientras ella estaba en compañía de Kyubey, el cuatrojos, la excusa de rapero y la China. Ese era el principal problema, por ahora no podía acercársele (pelear/discutir o alguna otra variación), ya que la directora les dio un ultimátum.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres esto? —preguntó con malicia, mostrándole un cigarrillo que tomó prestado de Ginpachi—. No importa, de todas formas pensaba aplastarlo en la nieve y ver si se mojaba.

—S-s-Sougo, no te apresures…

—Sería divertido que te subieras a ese árbol —señaló el más grande y visible— e hicieras sonidos de mono mientras te rascas la cabeza.

—¡No voy hacer esas ridiculeces para ti, descerebrado! Prefiero esperar hasta llegar a mi casa. Son cinco horas, más trescientos minutos, más los cuarenta que tardará el autobús y los tres para llegar a una tienda. No es mucho, solo trescientos cuarenta y tres minutos para que acabe todo esto —finalizó, sujetando con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, con una risa nerviosa y una mirada psicótica.

Okita sonrió al presenciar el momento exacto en el que el corazón de Yamazaki pareció romperse. La joven de ojos marrones tomó la mano de Hijikata con toda confianza, llevándolo con ella. Hijikata y Tama, se conocieron en el primer año tras quedar en el mismo salón y ser designados como compañeros de laboratorio. Con la única mujer que él era "cercano o amable" era con ella, le recordaba a la chica que había dejado llorando en el parque hace años. Creía que, siendo bueno con Tama, podría purgar la culpa que aún lo consumía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. En respuesta la chica se limitó a señalar al grupo que tenía en frente. Al finalizar su buena acción del día, regresó con sus amigas.

La mirada sombría del vicepresidente se clavó en su mejor amigo. Kondo estaba en el suelo abrazando los pies de Otae mientras ella gritaba. Kyubey, las Gafas y la China lo estaban pateando.

—¡Paren, idiotas! Está vez se pasaron. —El muchacho se tiró de rodillas al suelo, verificando que su amigo aún siguiera con vida—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!

—T-Toushi. Dile al mundo la contraseña de resurrección.

—¡Goriii! —gritó Sougo, uniéndose al grupo—. Hijikata, bastardo. Tu trabajo es cuidarlo.

—Están exagerando. ¿Cómo es que se montaron este drama? —añadió Shinpachi, cansado de soportar al acosador.

—Hijikata, Okita, ¿creen poder mantenerlo alejado? —preguntó con una sonrisa, la victima de los acosos, en busca de una solución pacífica, obviando el hecho de que su primera reacción no tuvo de nada de pacífica.

—Sí— contestaron al unísono.

**.**

El pequeño viaje contemplaba las mismas cantidades de horas que un día de clases. Para algunos podía ser poco e intentaban disfrutar lo más que pudieran, pero siempre había excepciones. Uno era Matsudaira. Observaba con detenimiento a un chiquillo que llevaba todo el día peligrosamente cerca de su hija. Ginpachi, por su lado, al tener tan mal estado físico no podía caminar de lo cansado que estaba. Otra excepción era Sachan, que podía matar con la mirada a toda persona que se acercara a su amor platónico; por alguna razón, mágicamente "muchas" se tomaban el tiempo de preguntarle al "permanentado" si estaba bien. Yamazaki tenía el corazón roto, creyendo erróneamente que Tama salía con Hijikata. Por último estaba Toushirou, quien no aguantaría ni un momento más sin nicotina en el cuerpo.

—Toushi —cortó el silencio Matsudaira, al pasar junto a él—, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mmn?

—Sí, te ves algo loco. Te falta tabaco ¿no? Si puedes hacer algo contra ese Shibbei o como se llame, te devuelvo la cajetilla que te quitó el Permanentado.

—P-pero…

—Está en la clase de Sakamoto, así que no puedo reprobarlo. Te ofrezco cigarros a cambio de un simple favor.

—No puedo simplemente golpearlo, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una amenaza disfrazada de favor? ¿Estuviste mirando el padrino anoche?

—No permitiré que mi dulce Kuriko salga con ese bastardo, ¿lo has visto? ¿Qué clase de hombre tiñe su cabello? ¿Por qué está tan lleno de agujeros? Le podría hacer uno en la cabeza para que deje de respirar.

—Quedan dos horas para que esta estupidez termine, puedo aguantar, no necesito de tus favores.

—¿Enserio? Porque parece que estás aspirando el humo de mi cigarrillo.

Tragó pesado al sentirse descubierto. Trató de disimular suspirando.

—Veré que hago, necesito al Sádico esta vez.

Okita fue bastante fácil de convencer, pero no trabajaría gratis. El trato que le ofreció el maestro de deportes sería aprobarlo sin la necesidad de que moviese un solo dedo por lo que restaba del año. Pasando por alto el hecho que Okita fuera un vago durante las clases de educación física, su alma negra unida a su sadismo ideó el plan perfecto para separar a la pareja, el único problema era que no podía llevarse a cabo el mismo día. De todas formas el viejo aceptó. Las condiciones del trato eran "pasando y pasando". Toushirou debió conformarse con aspirar el aire fresco mezclado con el humo proveniente de la fogata, que hicieron para derretir algunos malvaviscos.

Todos estaban nuevamente en el autobús sin muchas ganas de regresar a sus casas, hablando a viva voz de lo genial que había sido la salida. Intercambiaban los celulares o, en algunos casos, cámaras, mirando las distintas fotos que habían tomado. Hijikata por su parte estaba concentrado en la ventana, tocando las partes mojadas de su ropa, se reclamaba así mismo por bajar la guardia cerca de Sougo, creyó que la bestia se había calmado al darle otro objetivo. El príncipe sádico lo había empujado "accidentalmente" a un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba el camino. La suerte parecía estar de su lado, ya que únicamente se mojó torso y el rostro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con la intención de calentarlas, y se percató de que había un tubo delgado en el izquierdo. Golpeó con rabia su cabeza contra el asiento delantero, al recordar que lo había dejado ahí minutos antes de pisar la entrada de la secundaria.

**.**

La excursión había acabado siendo una pesadilla que deseaba olvidar rápido; no pudo relajarse en ningún momento. Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse la ropa y meterse bajo las cobijas, estaba cansado como nunca. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido profundamente, ignorando que la cena estaría lista en algunos minutos.

Inició un nuevo día cuando la alarma lo despertó, estaba de buen humor y rogaba al cielo para que la China le buscara pelea al Sádico, quitándoselo encima por un par de horas, pero al primero que se encontró en la entrada fue a Okita.

—Hijikata, te ves cansado, déjame ayudarte. —Sus pupilas se contrajeron y, con una malévola sonrisa, dejó al descubierto una pistola de agua que sostenía en la mano derecha.

—¿Eh? Sougo guarda eso, no estamos en primaria me da vergüenz…

El Sádico disparó sin remordimientos a la entrepierna de su enemigo jurado.

—Hijikata, ahí tienes una razón para avergonzarte de ti mismo —negó con la cabeza—, qué vergüenza que aún tengas accidentes húmedos a tu edad.

—¡MALDITO! —Descontrolado, se abalanzó a golpearlo pero la risa de un par de chicas lo detuvieron. El toque de la campana avisaba el inicio de las clases. Sougo había planeado muy bien su ataque al escoger la hora y el lugar más concurrido—. ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! —gritó, en un intento desesperado de limpiar su imagen.

—Toushi, ¿no alcanzaste a llegar al baño? —preguntó un tercero con voz preocupada, uniéndose a la "charla", viendo cómo el susodicho sostenía con rabia por el cuello de la camisa al menor.

—No tengo tiempo para estúpidas preguntas. ¡Primero mataré a este imbécil invertebrado!

—Sougo, Toushi, tranquilos, las clases todavía no empiezan y ya están peleándose —intentó calmarlos, tocando el hombro de cada uno.

En un rápido movimiento, Okita torció la muñeca izquierda de su agresor, obligándolo así a soltarlo, y, sin perder la oportunidad volvió a dispararle un chorro de agua, esta vez en la cara de Toushirou.

Kondo sujetó con fuerza al descontrolado vicepresidente sugiriéndole que se cambiara el pantalón por el de deportes, olvidando que ese día no les tocaban esa clase. Hijikata, al no tener más opción, se quitó la parte superior del uniforme anudándolo en su cintura, las mangas lograban cubrir la humedad y probablemente se secaría en unos minutos, o eso esperaba…

* * *

Originalmente el capítulo fue publicado 05/05 en cumpleaños de Toushi! *-* Es que yo lo amoooo XD *-*

[EDITADO] Gracias especiales a mi Beta **Kyosha012 :D **


	4. Sougo

**.**

**. **

**Agridulce.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV: Sougo.**

.

La hora del almuerzo había iniciado. Normalmente solía comer con sus cercanos en el patio trasero, bajo un frondoso árbol que les diera sombra. Se acomodaron como de costumbre, y Sougo ya podía empezar a saborear su, literalmente, dulce venganza, con un toque a vainilla. Hijikata sumergió su comida en mayonesa —como siempre—, antes de probarla. Desvió la mirada a un costado al escuchar a Tama, y, escondido tras un árbol más lejano, distinguió la silueta de Yamazaki. Negó con la cabeza dando el primer bocado, el que, inmediatamente, escupió y llegó a parar en el rostro de Kondo.

—Toushi, ¿qué pasa? No me digas que… No puede ser, ¿ya no te gusta la mayonesa? —preguntó con temor, al ver la cara azul del muchacho.

Okita rompió en carcajadas. Hijikata, sin perder tiempo, le dio un golpe que su compañero logró esquivar con facilidad.

La mayonesa del envase, fue reemplazada por un cremoso yogur de vainilla. A los ojos de Sougo, "el bastardo se lo merecía" por traicionarlo a él y a su entrenador. Habían pasado dos días desde la excursión, y uno de sus intentos fallidos para romper la relación de Kuriko y el rarito, pudo ser un éxito si Hijikata no hubiese sufrido un ataque de moralidad de último minuto.

—¡Maldito Sougo! —gritó, más enojado de lo normal. El día anterior se limitó a mojarle el pantalón pero esta vez quería intoxicarlo.

Mientras peleaban y Kondo inútilmente trataba de separarlos, la risa de la China llamó la atención del más joven de los tres. Para deshacerse del vicepresidente, hundió la cara de este en lo que restaba de la comida con agregado lácteo —en tanto el afectado trataba de quitar el yogur de su rostro y flequillo—, mientras Okita la buscaba con la mirada. Hace días que no la molestaba porque la directora los amenazó con no ir a la excursión si continuaban con sus _"shows"._

Como siempre, ella estaba en compañía de las Gafas y el intento de rapero.

El collar que traía en su mochila ya tenía un cuello al que estar adherido. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta que la pelirroja rogara por algo atención, no soportaba que la China no quisiera servirle; no era como Urara o Sayaka, quienes enseguida se acostumbraron al collar. Kagura, por el contrario, lo golpeó con la misma cadena, además de insultarlo a gritos. Él era un sádico no un M, esa niña estúpida tendría que pagar por el daño a su reputación. No olvidaría con facilidad el moretón en la mejilla, ni la patada en la entrepierna…

**.**

Al finalizar la jornada escolar terminó una tediosa semana de clases. Regresoó animado en compañía de Kondo, quien vivía a una cuadra de su casa, razón por la que se conocían desde antes de entrar a la primaria.

Okita lo único que tenía en mente era dormir una buena siesta. Por culpa de un examen en la primera hora se vio en la obligación de saltársela.

En casa lo recibió la mucama, como era habitual, la única diferencia radicaba en que esa vez le entregó un paquete que había llegado por correo. El muchacho lo recibió pensando que podría ser el _kit_ "fastidiar a Hijikata" que solicitó por internet. Al revisar el remitente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y corrió a su habitación, rompiendo el envoltorio lo más rápido posible: era un regalo de su hermana con una pequeña nota anexada.

"_Espero que estén todos bien en casa. Cuando vi esa camiseta con una "S" estampada, me acordé de ti. Iré a visitarlos antes que termine el semestre. Los quiero y extraño mucho. Besos__.__"_

Sin borrar su sonrisa, tomó su celular para agradecerle el presente, pero la línea marcaba ocupada. Siempre podía acceder a las redes sociales, aunque no le gustaba hacer mucho uso de ellas, pues no quería que su adorada hermana supiera que él no era precisamente un ángel caído del cielo, como ella pensaba. Al ver el perfil de la chica, notó que un muchacho parecía tener interés en ella. (Después de tanto tiempo siendo amigo de Kondo, sus dotes de acosador se le estaban trasmitiendo.) Revisó toda la información del "objetivo", y no pudo evitar sentir un poco los de celos, al ver que ella también parecía ser cercana a ese chico.

Por un lado era genial, Mitsuba por fin podría salir con alguien que la hiciera feliz. Pensó lo mismo de Hijikata y lo único que "ese flequillo en V" logró, fue hacerla sufrir. No tenía claro qué clase de barbaridades pudo decirle, o qué tanto pudo lastimarla para que se encaprichara en abandonar lo más rápido posible la ciudad, y continuar sus estudios en la capital.

**.**

El domingo a las siete de la tarde los miembros del comité quedaron en reunirse dando por terminado el tema de las encuestas (las mismas que estaban convirtiendo a Mayora en un manojo de nervios; al ser su último año en el consejo, quería hacer algo novedoso). Entre los cinco miembros propusieron algunas ideas para el evento principal y para el de cierre. La lista se entregó en forma de encuesta y él, como buen vicepresidente, debía responder.

Sougo, antes de salir de su casa, "tomó prestado" del mini bar de sus padres el tequila más caro con dos intenciones: celebrar la idea ganadora (esperaba que fuese la suya) y para molestar a su padre.

La reunión sería en casa de Shimura —los hermanos estarían solos por lo que restaba del día—, además, era un punto al que todos sabían llegar.

Entre bostezos tocó el timbre, rogando para que nadie abriera y así pudiera volver a su casa a tomar una siesta.

Decepcionado, entró a la casa tras ser recibido por Shinpachi. De pronto vio algo que llamó su atención, y eran ciertos extras como: La masoquista, Zaki y la China. No podía quejarse por las Gafas, ya que vivía ahí, pero le molestaba que todos estuvieran atentos a lo que explicaba Hijikata.

—¿Qué hacen esos inútiles aquí? No son del comité —dijo, mirando a Kagura.

—No tenía otro día para enseñarles. Por si no lo recuerdas, mañana hay examen —respondió, Toushirou.

—¡Yo tampoco tengo ganas de estar aquí! Maldito Gorila, se supone que Ginpachi debería darme una clase privada. ¡NO MAYORA! —reclamó furiosa, por el fallido plan.

—¡Puedes irte, si quieres! —se defendió bastante irritado, quien les enseñaba la materia.

.

Mientras el grupo de lentos tenía la cabeza metida en cuadernos, Hijikata seguía contando los resultados, porque los demás estaban ocupados peleando y Sougo lo observaba con aburrimiento, esperando a que anunciara de una vez lo que harían.

—Gana la fiesta de disfraces —anunció, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y soltando un sonoro suspiro, imaginando todo el trabajo extra que requería.

—Sougo, tuviste la mejor idea de todas —añadió, Kondo—, pero el _"Maid Coffee _exclusivo para chicas_" _de Otae también era buena idea.

—No. Hijikata hubiera intoxicado a todos, echándole mayonesa al café y a los pastelillos —comentó el delegado.

—De todas formas, los _Maid Coffee _se hacen en todas partes, no era una gran novedad —se unió Shinpachi a la charla, dejando de lado sus apuntes.

—Pero en este, ¡los hombres servirían a las chicas! —intentó Otae defender su propuesta.

—Como sea. Nos queda una semana para preparar el lugar, música, las bebidas, iluminación y lo que sea que falte.

—Hijikata bastardo, ¿por qué no dejas de aburrir a todos y te mueres? Traje algo de mi casa para celebrar —sonrió, cambiando el tema y sacando el tequila de su mochila.

Las miradas incrédulas de los presentes se quedaron en la botella, ninguno se atrevía dejar escapar una palabra.

—No podemos, somos menores de edad —cortó el silencio el hombre recto del grupo.

—Sougo, te adelantaste, tiene que ser el día de la fiesta, en la azotea. Toushi va a fumar allí todos los días y parece que a nadie le importa. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos ahí?

—¿¡ESTÁN LOCOS!? Es una expulsión segura —saltó, más histérico de lo normal el vicepresidente—. Kondo, no apoyes sus idioteces.

—Toushi, en año nuevo no dijiste lo mismo.

—¡ESO FUE DIFERENTE! —Molesto por algún mal recuerdo, se dirigió al baño pasando de todos.

Okita sonrió satisfecho, le agradaba que las cosas no salieran como Hijikata decía. Aprovechando su ausencia, Otae trajo los implementos necesarios: limón y algo de sal. Decidieron que era mejor "experimentar" en un lugar seguro. Kagura miraba con una mezcla de miedo y asco el pequeño vaso entre sus dedos; Yamazaki y Otae estaba ansiosos; Shinpachi se negaba a recibir uno; y, tanto Sachan como Kondo se veían algo desinteresados, pues ya habían probado otras bebidas alcohólicas con anterioridad.

Los chicos empezaron con la primera ronda, ignorando la molesta voz de Toushirou diciéndoles la mala idea que suponía; finalmente se rindió haciéndose un lugar entre sus compañeros. Sougo sintió que en el segundo vaso todo comenzó a darle vueltas; tenía la impresión que todo a su alrededor pasaba en cámara lenta. Al momento de su tercer vaso, su cuerpo no pudo seguir resistiendo el alcohol; se sintió bastante cómodo recostado sobre la mesa, quedándose en esa posición por un buen tiempo. Kondo no tardó mucho en unírsele con la diferencia de qué él bebió un par extra.

Escuchaba con toda claridad lo que decían los borrachos que aún seguían en pie (su consciencia estaba despierta pero su cuerpo no se animaba a reaccionar).

—China, cuando llegamos dijiste que vendría tu padre a buscarte. Así que deja el maldito vaso —le había dicho el bastardo de Hijikata.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —escuchó gritar a la niña. Sí, la consideraba una niña porque no había mucha diferencia entre ella y una tabla de planchar, razón por la que no entraba en la categoría "chica".

—Kagura, como llegaste hace poco supongo que no hablas su idioma. —Tae, miró seriamente al muchacho—. Hijikata devuélvele el vaso-mayo —concluyó, como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo.

—Entrégamelo-mayo— insistió la chica de cabello bermellón, imitando a su amiga.

—¡Dejen de hablar así, me cabrean-mayo! —Ambas rompieron en carcajadas por hacerlo caer en su infantil trampa—. ¡KONDO, MALDICIÓN, DESPIERTA!

Okita, con mucho esfuerzo, abrió un ojo para ver lo qué pasaba. Lo primero que notó fue que había oscurecido. Otae estaba detrás del vicepresidente, tapándole la boca mientras que Kagura aun intentaba quitarle el vaso —algo difícil ya que él lo levantaba y la sobrepasaba en altura—. Con un saltó, logró que la punta de sus dedos tocaran el cristal, vaciando el contenido en la cabeza del muchacho.

Sougo río mentalmente, dándole un punto a la China.

—Ni se te ocurra despertar al Gorila —su tono amenazante hizo callar al chico de cabello oscuro. No entendía cómo a Kondo le gustaba esa mujer tan monstruosamente peligrosa.

—¿Les gusta mayora? —preguntó, Sachan sin dejar de beber, y luego de notar que sus compañeras lo tenían acorralado.

—No seas tonta, no podría besarlo, mi boca se pondría agria por su asquerosa mayonesa —argumentó Kagura. Las chicas le dieron la razón asintiendo.

—Quizás tenga sabor a mayonesa pero se parece a Gin —La fan N° 1 de Ginpachi tomó el rostro del muchacho de negros cabellos entre sus manos, mirándolo de cerca.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué haces? —preguntó un poco ruborizado por la cercanía; se sentía algo violado. Tae lo sujetaba por el cuello, Kagura por los brazos y la acosadora estaba tan cerca que le robaba el aire.

—¿Sachan, estás loca? Parece que tus lentes ya no sirven —agregó la pelirroja.

—Quizás no sea él, pero igual sirve.

El límite de tolerancia de Sougo fue superado; lo odiaba. No solo hizo que su hermana decidiera autoexiliarse, también hacía el tonto con las chicas. (Tampoco parecía importarle mucho el hecho que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de una de ellas.) No supo en qué momento su cuerpo cedió a su demanda, pero estaba dispuesto a darle un gran puñetazo a "Toushi", mas el mareo y la falta de equilibrio le hicieron chocar con Kagura. Ella estaba tan aturdida como él, y, como un reflejo involuntario, lo sujetó por el cuello de la camiseta, tratando de evitar la inevitable caída.

El filtro que solía estar entre los pensamientos y acciones de Okita había desaparecido al ver a la "tabla de planchar" debajo de él. Por alguna razón sus ojos azules le parecieron algo atractivos (podrían serlo aún más con unas cuentas lágrimas). Empezaron una pelea como de costumbre, excepto que sus movimientos eran más torpes de lo usual y su fuerza más desmedida de lo habitual. Los espectadores los dejaron, creyendo que se aburrirían pronto. Por otro lado Shinpachi y Yamazaki, en la cocina, preparaban café esperando que eso "arreglara" a los borrachos.

—China estúpida, ruégame y quizás te deje ir.

—¡Enfermo! Primero te reviento las bolas antes de rogarte.

Le arrebató uno de sus adornos para el cabello, algo que la hizo enfurecer bastante y aún más cuando su falda se levantó, dejando expuesta más piel de la que debería. El chico sonrió con malicia, al ver que su oponente ya no podía defenderse. Antes reclamar el premio, primero necesitaba romper el cascaron con el orgullo de la chica. Coló su mano, por el plano abdomen de ella, notando que su cremosa piel era bastante suave. No contaba con que, en un arranque desesperado, Kagura le mordiera el cuello como un perro salvaje. En un rápido movimiento ella quedó sobre él, creyéndose la victoriosa.

—¡Puta! Me las vas a pagar.

Mientras Kagura, torpemente intentaba levantarse, un violento reflujo la atacó y terminó convirtiéndose en vomitó sobre el regazo del sádico. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, se reincorporó empujándola con toda su fuerza. Ninguno le dio mayor importancia al timbre que sonaba sin cesar, hasta que el Gorila tomó la iniciativa.

—¡Espera, Kondo! —gritó Hijikata, en el momento en el que trataba de obligar a las chicas a que se tomaran el café.

Okita podía sentir que la China se sentía mal, pues ella hizo una mueca de dolor que pudo satisfacerlo. Había logrado dejarle algunos morados en los brazos, aun así no contaba como una victoria, no salió ileso, ni ella tampoco le estaba rogando.

De un momento a otro, la respiración de Sougo fue cortada. Una fuerte mano aprisionó su cuello obligándole a soltar su nuevo juguete. Necesitaba saber quién era el inoportuno que interrumpía su tiempo de diversión. No esperaba encontrarse con unos afilados ojos azules, la tonalidad de estos era bastante parecida a los de Kagura, por no decir igual.

—China, vinieron por ti —dijo, tranquilamente Kondo al dejar entrar al extraño— ¡Sougo! —gritó, al percatarse de lo que pasaba.

La Yato, desorientada, veía la escena sin creer lo que pasaba, su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho de la felicidad. Le gustaba creer que de alguna forma se preocupaba por ella.

—¡Oye cálmate y suéltalo! —dijo Hijikata.

Sougo, con dificultad, logró zafarse del agarre. Carmín contra azul chocaron inevitablemente; ambos tenían la misma mirada. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de lo parecidos que eran, y lo cuidadosos que deberían ser.

—No lo parece pero es una chica. No hay nada más bajo que emborracharlas y aprovecharse. Si te veo de nuevo te mataré. —Sonrió.

—Llévatela, nadie querría aprovecharse de esa tabla, pero si vuelves a interrumpir uno de mis juegos, te vas arrepentir.

—Las amenazas de borrachos son divertidas. —Su semblante juguetón, tensaba el ambiente.

—No es lo que parece —interrumpió Shinpachi—, siempre pelean en clases, es normal en ellos.

La guerra entre ambos había sido declarada, el próximo encuentro sería peligroso.

Dada por terminada la charla, Kamui tomó el brazo de su hermana, sacándola a tirones de la casa, mientras ella decía cosas que no se entendían del todo por no estar en sus cinco sentidos.

**.**

Okita supo que un nuevo día iniciaba, pues su despertador no dejaba de sonar sin control, anunciando que eran las 7 a. m. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa o qué pasó después de que la China se fuera. De lo que podía estar seguro era que la resaca lo estaba matando y su cuello dolía como los mil demonios.

Tomó una larga ducha para evitar tocar el desayuno, y, al momento de colocarse el uniforme, descubrió una fea cicatriz en su cuello. No tuvo tiempo de darle importancia, desde el salón principal su padre lo llamaba a gritos para llevarlo a la escuela, estaba atrasado como de costumbre.

No le dio demasiada importancia a la hora, y de ninguna manera correría, menos en ese momento en el que no sentía bien.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su salón, atrajo las miradas de sus compañeros que estaban en medio de un examen. Como siempre, Hijikata parecía saber todas las respuestas (los "extras" que fueron a estudiar, entre cabeceos se esforzaban por mantenerse despiertos). Por último cruzó una mirada con Kagura, quien enseguida la bajó, fingiendo contestar la prueba en blanco sobre su mesa.

—Okita, toma asiento rápido. La próxima, si llegas tarde, no te dejaré entrar.

Ignorando el comentario del profesor, recibió la hoja con aburrimiento, mientras leía las preguntas e iba a su puesto, sin tener la menor idea de cómo contestarlas.

Varios tortuosos minutos después, el receso empezó. La joven Yato fue la primera en salir, Sougo fue tras ella pues tenían cuentas que ajustar. La siguió hasta el primer piso, a paso lento por el dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba espacio ni para pensar. Su mirada monótona se quedó en la carta que ella recibía de un chico, uno que nunca antes había visto. Era un cuadro bastante extraño. ¿Enserio? ¿Alguien podía gustar de esa plana y fea niña?

Con un mal sabor de boca, decidió ir a comprar una gaseosa, la sed lo estaba matando y empezaba alucinar. Lo mejor sería fingir estar enfermo e ir a dormir a la enfermería. Sí, eso sonaba bien por el momento, tal vez, si exageraba un poco podrían dejarlo salir antes.

* * *

[EDITADO]


	5. Todos Primera Parte

**.**

**.**

**Agridulce**

**.**

**Capítulo V: Todos primera parte.**

.

Kondo esperaba a sus amigos bajo el frondoso árbol donde solían almorzar a diario, mientras trataba un tema importante con la Masoquista. Ambos estaban lejos de ser amigos, pero un frívolo y delicado lazo los unía, obligándolos a tolerarse mutuamente, además, compartían un secreto, no era algo relevante pero sí poco ético. Aprovechando su cargo como presidente, y llevando a la práctica una de las fabulosas ideas de Sachan, falsificó un par de encuestas, asegurándose que la fiesta ganara, pensaban que ese único día tendrían la oportunidad de llegar a su anhelado objetivo.

La chica usaba su vista panorámica, vigilando que cierto "flequillo en V" no estuviera merodeando cerca, mientras intercambiaban información clasificada.

—Según lo que investigué, aparte de tus chocolates, Tsukuyo le dio una caja por lástima y no recibió de nadie más.

—Esa zorra lo quiere para ella —agregó, con evidente molestia—. ¿Qué hay de esa Tama?

—No se acercó en ningún momento, ¿y tú qué sabes?

—Como cada año, Otae le regaló chocolates al cuatro ojos, también le dio unos cuantos a Zura —suspiró—. Mayora no sabe lo que hicimos, ¿cierto?

—No, si lo llega a saber, es capaz de cancelar todo.

—Deberías tomar enserio tu papel como presidente, no sería raro que una chica como Otae empezara a tener interés en el RESPONSABLE vicepresidente. Si no tuviera tan mal gusto con la comida seguro tendría novia.

—¡Toushi no haría algo así! —gritó, defendiendo a su amigo; conocía muy bien sus sentimientos.

Sougo y Yamazaki se acercaron a la pareja tomando sus lugares, el primero dejó escapar un par de bostezos, no le basto con la siesta de cuatro horas ya que aún le dolía la cabeza. Redirigió su mirada a sus compañeros entendiendo lo que podría estar pasando.

—¿Zaki no quieres unirte a la charla de acosadores?

—¿D-de que hablas? —preguntó Kondo, haciéndose el desentendido. El titubeo y sus coloridas mejillas lo delataban.

El cuarteto decidió empezar a comer, Hijikata no llegaba y no lo esperarían por más tiempo.

Como Sarutobi mencionó, el vicepresidente en compañía de la mayor de los Shimura y Kyubey, estaban ocupados hablando con la directora, puliendo detalles finales de la fiesta. El muchacho descubrió que separando a los miembros del comité, el trabajo era mucho más eficiente.

.

Minutos más tarde el receso terminó, y las clases iniciaron normalmente, excepto por Kagura, quien se encontraba callada y pensativa, algo inusual en ella (hasta el despistado de Katsura se daba cuenta). Okita captó que su rival estaba en las nubes, una oportunidad perfecta para molestarla: Cuando entraban al salón le dio un fuerte empujón. Nunca se imaginó que "la bestia China sin modales" se disculpara. Por unos momentos la joven Yato pareció una chica —o al menos una educaba, a los ojos de Sougo—, entonces no alucinaba cuando la vio hablando con ese muchacho; definitivamente algo andaba mal con el mundo.

—¡ATENCIÓN! —gritó el "permanentado", estrujando el envase de leche de fresa que traía en la mano derecha. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, pasó la mirada por todos sus alumnos—. Este año, mejor dicho esta semana, nos toca el evento deportivo con los malditos del Mimawarigumi, esos idiotas siempre nos quitan todos los trofeos. No me importa si tenemos que hacer trampa, pero no se los vamos a permitir.

—Ese maldito Sasaki se cree mucho porque su equipo de béisbol ganó en las nacionales el año pasado —agregó Matsudaira, entrando al salón en una perfecta sincronización con la frase del maestro titular y obviando el hecho que lo habían ensayado un par de veces en la sala de profesores—. Los haré sudar sangre si es necesario.

—Tengo una duda —una voz neutra atrajo la atención de los adultos—, ¿por qué nos dicen esto? Aparte del bastardo de Hijikata y Kondo, nadie más está en el club.

—Buena pregunta Suichiro.

—Es Sougo —lo corrigió.

—Okita, cuatro de los chicos del club fueron a esquiar el fin de semana y los idiotas se rompieron algunos huesos. Necesito cuatro de reemplazo.

—Suichiro, si llegan a ganar les cambiaré una de sus peores notas por un sobresaliente —sonrió con auto-suficiencia, como si hubiera descubierto la cura de una peligrosa enfermedad—. Ustedes no se quedan en vacaciones y yo tampoco —asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

Ninguno de los alumnos mostró interés, los únicos "aproblemados" porque la vitrina de la secundaria no tuviera ni un solo trofeo, eran a los maestros que impartían deportes y los titulares flojos que no tenían intenciones de hacer clases días extras.

.

Tras finalizar la jornada de la tarde. Zura y Shinpachi siguieron a Kagura, quien se había comportado de manera retraída durante gran parte del día.

—¡Espéranos! —gritó la pareja humano-gafas, sin lograr descifrar el extraño humor de la chica—. ¿Qué te pasa?

A modo de respuesta, la chica les dedicó una mirada, encogiéndose de hombros; ni ella entendía lo que le pasaba.

—¿Quieres _sukonbu_? —preguntó Katsura, tratando de animarla, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una negación por parte de ella.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó, Shinpachi sin creerlo.

—China, si hubiese sabido que la resaca te mantenía tranquila, te hubiera dado tequila hace tiempo —se unió Okita, con la intención de provocarla.

La muchacha lo miró con repulsión, por primera vez lo veía correctamente uniformado. Camisa completamente abotonada, cubriendo cierta parte de su cuello que seguramente estaría lastimada. Detalle que le ayudó a recordar el porqué de su actuar: esas sádicas y desagradables manos tocándola… y Kamui que llegó en el momento preciso.

—¡SÁDICO, IMBÉCIL, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ! —gritó.

Sougo se puso a la defensiva esperando el primer golpe, para sorpresa de todos, la chica salió corriendo dejándolos boquiabiertos.

.

Seguramente no era la única que solo quería irse a casa a descansar. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, sus recuerdos nítidos empezaron cuando se despertó por culpa de una pesadilla. Luego de tener un mal sueño siempre iba por un vaso de agua, sin ser esta la excepción. Sus movimientos aún eran algo torpes, y fue por eso que botó una de las ollas que se secaban sobre el fregadero. El estruendo atrajo al pelirrojo, quien, cruzándose de brazos la miró. "¿Estudiar? Qué excusa más vieja y poco creíble", la reprochó. No se animó a responderle, se limitó a ver como él salía de la cocina dejándola atrás. Al terminar de beber su vaso con agua, se dirigió a la alcoba de su padre, se sentía más segura allí, y había una pantalla plana de cuarenta pulgadas colgada de la pared que la distraería por un largo rato. No esperaba que Kamui ya le hubiera ganado el puesto. El joven estaba haciendo zapping con el control remoto en la mano, diciendo "te cargué hasta tu cama, deja de molestarme y ve a tu cuarto, cucaracha". Su voz sonaba tranquila pero se veía bastante enojado. Ignorando cada palabra que salía de la boca del muchacho, se acomodó en el otro extremo de la cama. Lo escuchó soltar un bufido antes de que le diera la espalda, ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud, la que tanto odiaba pero estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado. Sin pensarlo, empuñó la camiseta del pelirrojo entre sus dedos, intentando convencerse de que está vez si había despertado. "Solo son sueños tontos…", fue la última frase que su hermano dijo esa noche.

.

Kagura estaba contenta, Kamui se había portado como el hermano mayor "medio amable" que ella quería, no tenía claro por qué fue a buscarla él, en lugar de su padre, pero no le importaba. Desvió su camino de regreso y pasó a una tienda para comprarle una barra de chocolate como agradecimiento. A tres casas de la suya, distinguió cómo una linda chica de ojos claros, salía de su propiedad, acomodándose el cabello que la suave briza despeinó. Se veía de la misma edad de su hermano, o eso deducía por sus curvas acentuadas. La menor de los Yato pasó junto a la desconocida sin cruzar ni una sola mirada, no era justo que otra chica (una que seguramente conocía hace un mes) fuera cercana a él, y ella, que era parte de su familia, fuera ignorada.

—¿Volviste? —preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta—. Ah, eres tú —fue su cordial saludo.

La pelirroja casi se va de espalda, el muchacho estaba sin camiseta (no era inusual). Si hubiera llegado minutos antes, se encontraría con una horrible y traumática escena. Con asco miró las prendas del joven, que estaban cerca del sofá. Lo que Kagura desconocía era que la chica se había equivocado de dirección, Kamui simplemente le dijo cómo llegar al lugar que buscaba. Su camiseta estaba en el suelo porque se derramó un poco del chocolate caliente mientras veía televisión.

—¡ME DAS ASCO! —gritó, yendo a su cuarto, dejando al pelirrojo con una gran interrogante. Él, sin darle mayor importancia, tomó la taza que dejó sobre la mesita del living, y continúo viendo su programa.

Un par de horas más tarde llegó el jefe de hogar, compartieron una cena en familia charlando sobre su día. Finalizada la comida, el padre de los muchachos veía el noticiero sentado en ese sofá, Kagura lo observaba con asco, pasando la mirada del sillón a su hermano y viceversa.

La noche avanzaba poco a poco. La menor de los Yato tarde o temprano debía hablar con su hermano, y, si era posible, comprar su silencio. Antes de entrar al cuarto del muchacho, primero llamó a la puerta tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de situación incómoda.

—Kamui… —dijo, abriendo la puerta. Él estaba recostado sobre su cama con el celular en las manos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con indiferencia.

—Gracias por lo de ayer, y por no decirle a papi.

—El viejo me ofreció un buen trato por ir a buscarte; no le dije para que me debieras un favor.

La chica se enfureció, erróneamente creyó que había sido como antes pero ¡NO! Era el mismo egoísta de siempre, el que solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Corrió a su cuarto y vació el contenido de su mochila sobre la cama con la única intención de devorar el chocolate que originalmente era para el "idiota sonriente". Entre los cuadernos, lápices y demás papeles vio la carta. La había olvidado por completo.

.

Un nuevo día iniciaba, no era de extrañarse que Sachan y Kondo estuvieran en la entrada esperando a sus amores, la diferencia era que estaban en compañía de Yamazaki. Los _stalkers_ más experimentados lo reclutaron por lástima, como Tama era amiga de Hijikata creían poder hacer algo al respecto. El domingo luego de que Kagura se fuera, algunos secretillos salieron a flote, y el más llamativo provino del fanático del bádminton.

Esperaban con ansias la llegada del vicepresidente para preguntarle ciertos detalles, fue muy extraño para ambos verlo llegar en compañía de Otae, Shinpachi y Kyubey. La chica con gafas pasó la mirada del cuarteto a Kondo, sabía que Tae era algo cuadrada en ciertos aspectos pero no la creía capaz de hacer que dos amigos se pelearan, si aquello la beneficiaba.

—¡Mayora! —rompió el silencio Sachan— ¿Qué hay de la fiesta?

—No tienes de que preocuparte, y no vuelvas a decirme Mayora —finalizó la frase con deje de fastidio.

—Más les vale que todo salga bien. Es mi oportunidad para que Ginpachi me abra su corazón.

—Querrás decir que te abra las piernas, ¿no? —los seis, dirigieron una mirada sombría al dueño de esa característica voz. Okita Sougo, el único que siempre iba directo al grano—. Yo te podría dar una buena experiencia con juegos sado-maso. —El sádico tenía cierto interés por Sarutobi, no solo por sus grandes pechos, sino más bien porque era masoquista.

—Pff, no me hagas reír, no sabrías qué hacer con una mujer como yo. Eres un bebé, comparado con él.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura que le gustan los juegos sado-maso? —preguntó, Kondo siguiendo la corriente.

—Pues me lo dijo —contestó triunfante, dejando con una gran incógnita a sus compañeros. Satisfecha, al ver sus expresiones, decidió que era tiempo de ir por una soda a la máquina expendedora.

La obsesión de Sachan por Sakata empezó hace un año y medio. En esa época no era su maestro titular, ni alguien que haya notado antes. Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente cuando la prima de Ayame fue de visita durante las vacaciones. Una noche en la que se quedaron solas, planearon ir a un club nocturno. Como eran menores de edad, falsificaron sus DNI, cambiándoles el último número a su fecha de nacimiento. Su plan funcionó, pasaron la noche en el club más popular de la ciudad, bebiendo y bailando. A las cinco de la mañana el local cerró sus puertas, y aun así no fue suficiente para ellas. Entraron a una _pub_ que seguía abierto a esas horas, Sachan fue a la barra dejando sola a su prima, quien hablaba con un muchacho al que parecía conocer. La joven de cabellos lavandas, ordenó un suave y llamativo Sexo en la Playa. Cuando el barman le entregó su pedido, el borracho desaliñado a su costado derecho la miró sonriente, ojos de pez muerto y permanente natural plateada. Uno de los maestros de su secundaria. No recordaba muy bien cómo empezaron a hablar. Después intercambiaron algunos fetiches. Hubo un momento en que sus labios se rozaron, casi logra besarlo cuando él dijo: "te mantendría atada". Pero un guardia la sacó del local al percatarse que era menor de edad.

Luego de que Sachan consiguiera su gaseosa la campana tocó avisándoles sobre el inició de las clases. En la escalera se cruzó con Kagura, quien subía corriendo. La pelirroja clavó su mirada en el refresco enlatado, y sin pedir permiso, se lo quitó dándole un gran sorbo.

—Gracias, Sachan.

—No te ofrecí.

Entraron a su salón y tomaron asiento en sus lugares. Ginpachi, como siempre, con pereza, entró en la sala, dándoles la grata noticia de que la jornada de la tarde sería suspendida. El campeonato deportivo daría comienzo el miércoles por lo que usarían ese período para entrenar a los equipos. Nadie se quejó por salir temprano, al contrarió, era genial, y por otro lado bastante patético que la institución estuviera tan desesperada por ganar algún trofeo o medalla.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, quienes no estaban en ni un club regresaron a sus casas.

.

Sougo se fue en compañía de sus "sumisas", normalmente se iba con Kondo pero este era parte de uno de los equipos. Okita, al llegar a su casa, fue directo al refrigerador por algo de comer. Antes de que pudiera llevarse una bocanada de helado a la boca, escuchó el característico sonido de su móvil al recibir un mensaje.

"_Iré en un par de días, termina todas tus tareas para que estemos juntos. Besos"_

No pudo reprimir su gran sonrisa, hacía meses que no la veía, no dormiría esperando que llegara rápido el fin de semana. Estuvo gran parte de la tarde limpiando su habitación de cosas indecentes que no deseaba que ella viese, como: los collares, cadenas y otros objetos que dejaban al descubierto su lado sádico.

Cuando sus padres llegaron, salió corriendo de su cuarto para cenar y darles la gran noticia.

.

En casa de los Hijikata las cosas no eran muy distintas, la cena había sido servida, y como de costumbre la princesa de la casa miraba con asco a su medio hermano quien devoraba una cantidad anormal de mayonesa. El padre de los chicos no podía aguantar más el secreto necesitaba contarles.

—Hoy me llamó Tamegoro —Toushi, levantó la mirada con interés al escuchar el nombre—, su esposa ya tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, no quería contarnos hasta saber el sexo del bebé y…

La mayoría de los miembros de la familia se alegraron por la noticia, excepto el menor. Toushirou sintió la "revelación" como un golpe en el estómago, era inmaduro de su parte, pero no quería compartir a su hermano mayor, fue el único quien realmente lo acogió cuando llegó al nido de víboras. A pesar de que se mudara de la casa, y se haya ido de la ciudad, hablaban por video-llamadas que duraban horas, cada sábado sin excepción. Pero con la llegada del bebé, tendría que olvidarse de esas largas charlas… sería una molestia para Tamegoro y la familia que estaba formando.

Con la mirada baja y en completo silencio, terminó su platillo. Lo único que deseaba era retirarse de la mesa.

—Toushi —le llamó su padre.

—No seas mal educado y quédate —le ordenó la chica, quien tan solo era un año y medio mayor.

—Tengo un examen mañana —mintió.

Fue a encerrarse a su cuarto y se recostó en su amplia cama mirando el techo. Se sentía de la misma forma que en año nuevo, cuando su querido hermano dio el notición, diciendo que se iría de la ciudad para empezar una nueva vida con su mujer, además le habían ofrecido un buen trabajo e incluso ya tenía una casa vista. Se reprochaba a si mismo ser egoísta, cualquiera estaría feliz con los logros de alguien a quien se estima, pero este no era el caso, lo que el joven entendía era que se estaba quedando solo una vez más.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar, así que tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos que estaban en su mochila y fue a dar una vuelta por el barrio. Caminó hasta cierto parque, no entendía muy bien por qué fue justamente ahí. Miró los columpios, se sentó en el que estaba pintado de rojo y con la mano izquierda se sujetó de la cadena mientras que con la derecha sostenía su cigarrillo. Contempló el cielo oscuro y ausente de estrellas por culpa del clima nublado.

.

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente, aunque todos los alumnos se vieron en la obligación de ir a clases —ya que la asistencia correría de todas formas—, Otae no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse, pero debía cumplir con su deber al ser parte del consejo de estudiantes. Luego de que un aburrido día terminara, fue al centro comercial en busca de alguna idea para su disfraz. Por lo que tenía entendido, Kagura sería caperucita roja, Sachan dudaba entre ir con vestido de novia o de campanita (según ella, vigilaba a su maestro para protegerlo) y su última opción era ir con su atrevido traje de masoquista.

Caminó por el centro comercial y se detuvo en una de las vitrinas de una tienda de zapatos. Estaba concentrada en unos con tacones negros, cuando tocaron su hombro, su corazón aceleró su ritmo al ver una sonrisa, gracias a él había aprendido a sonreír en momentos difíciles.

—Ha pasado tiempo —dijo el chico de ojos rojizos—. Me da gusto verte. ¿Cómo está Shinpachi?

—Obi —sonrió—. Él está bien. ¿Cómo va la universidad? —preguntó, cambiando el tema.

—Bien para ser mi primer año.

Una chica que salía de la tienda de calzado, sujetó el brazo del muchacho, reclamándole por haberla dejado sola. Él se disculpó de la mejor forma que pudo, aunque no sonaba del todo sincera gracias a su risa y uno que otro comentario jocoso.

—Es algo tarde, debo irme. Fue un gusto verte, deberías pasar un día por casa.

Un malestar la invadió, sonrió como de costumbre, escuchando cómo la chica seguía reclamándole cosas tontas mientras se alejaba. No tenía ganas de seguir con sus compras, no era sencillo ver a su gran primer amor con alguien más.

.

Por fin había llegado el viernes. El evento deportivo culminaría con el juego de béisbol, siendo este su última esperanza: habían perdido cada juego "por culpa" de los deportistas de "élite", como se autodenominaban.

Kondo le insistió a Otae para que fuera a apoyar al equipo, ella sin muchas ganas aceptó, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en casa.

Los muchachos se sentían bastante presionados, tenían todo el peso sobre sus hombros y la oportunidad única de devolverle la mano a los Mimawarigumi. El juego dio inicio. Al principio estaban bastante parejos hasta que llegó el turno de Hijikata. Matsudaira tenía expectativas muy altas en su jugador estrella, esperaba que él pudiera darles la victoria, o al menos crearía una diferencia importante en el marcador; nada más alejado de la realidad: Toushirou perdió las primeras pelotas y fue ponchado en la segunda base.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —gritó enojado su entrenador.

—¡Toushi! —lo llamó, Kondo.

Hijikata escuchaba cómo desde las gradas le pedían a gritos que se concentrara. Con la mirada buscó al Umpire e hizo la señal de tiempo, pidiendo un cambio de jugador. Se dirigió a la banca donde Matsudaira lo miraba sin entender qué le pasaba, no se atrevió a encararlo, solo se limitó a tomar el bolso con sus pertenencias antes de salir corriendo de la cancha.

Fue a su zona de confort dentro del edificio, la azotea. Cerró la puerta y apegó su espalda a la pared, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Aún allí podía escuchar los gritos de quienes veían el juego. Encendió el último cigarro de la cajetilla, observándolo entre sus dedos, sin sentirse dignó de merecerlo…

No solo recodaba lo dicho por su padre durante la cena, también lo que Sougo comentó a viva voz durante el almuerzo hace un par días, Mitsuba parecía tener novio.

Una ola de rabia, frustración y vergüenza lo invadió. No tenía derecho a quejarse, fue él quien tomó la decisión de alejarla, siendo la única forma de no ser el bache en su camino. Con la misma madurez que tuvo hace dos años, tendría que aceptar que Tamegoro antes de ser su hermano era un hombre de familia, y por último aceptar la culpa por perder el juego. Irónicamente, siendo el mejor elemento del grupo, fue quien les dio la desventaja.

La puerta se abrió, lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetar la visera de su gorra para ocultar sus cristalizados ojos.

—Hijikata…

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar? —dijo con hostilidad, la única manera que tenía de protegerse.

—Buscaba a Kagura.

—No está aquí, como puedes ver —contestó con un deje de sarcasmo.

Otae sabía muy bien lo orgulloso que era Hijikata, y lo dolido que seguramente estaba porque todos confiaban en él para ganar.

—No tienes que cargar con todo el peso tú solo.

—Gracias, supongo. Pero no soy un pobre diablo que necesita consuelo y menos de ti.

La chica suspiro.

El joven esperaba que con responderle de esa forma lo dejaría en paz, ya que tenían un carácter parecido. Como siempre ella tenía esa fascinación única por llevarle la contra, por esa razón tomó asiento a su lado, ignorando sus palabras

—Me voy a quedar, estoy algo cansada, no eres el único que viene a pasar tiempo aquí. —Tae hizo una pausa para observar el cielo por unos momentos—. No te conozco mucho, pero estos últimos días has estado distante con todos, incluso las bromas de Okita no te irritan como de costumbre, y nunca dejarías un partido luego de matarte entrenando. ¿Qué pasa? —No respondió, le asqueaba la idea de mostrarse tan patético—. ¡Hijikata! —insistió la chica.

—No he tenido días muy buenos esta semana… —confesó, ahorrándose una gama de detalles por culpa de un nudo en la garganta.

—¡LA VICTORIA SERÁ DE LA SECUNDARIA MIMAWARIGUMI SI GINTAMA NO SE REPONE!

Se escuchó con toda claridad por el altoparlante. Hijikata se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y aprovechó de limpiar los rastros de su debilidad, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la perspicaz Otae. No le gustó ver ese lado frágil y mucho menos estar en primera fila viendo cómo se desmoronaba. Estaba segura que el partido no era el catalizador, sino más bien el resultado de algo más profundo. Últimamente estaba bastante presionado, sobre todo con el tema del aniversario, además recordaba que hubo una ocasión en la que, luego de una fuerte discusión con el vicepresidente, Kondo le comentó que _Toushi _no tenía una relación familiar muy buena, y que por favor lo disculpara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo rodeó con sus brazos, el cuerpo del joven se tensó al sentirla tan cerca, pero lentamente fue relajándose. Correspondió el gesto envolviendo su cintura con el brazo izquierdo, escondió su rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la muchacha. Esa cercanía le permitió oler su perfume, incluso sentir su armoniosa respiración. Esa sensación extrañamente reconfortante y cómoda, le hacía pensar en la chica que tanto quería.

El joven fue quien cortó el contacto, reincorporándose rápidamente.

—No le digas esto nadie, p-por favor —titubeó aún cubriendo sus ojos con la gorra.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Sonrió—. ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? Aún nos falta ver qué tipo de iluminación vamos a usar y el partido se ve aburrido.

Hijikata y Shimura no eran amigos, ni tampoco muy cercanos, pero agradecía que ella estuviera ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Juntos fueron al centro comercial, hablaban trivialidades cuando pasaron por fuera de la misma tienda de zapatos en la que Tae se detuvo hace unos días. Hubo un momento en el que ella dijo algo que lo hizo enojar, la reacción típica del chico fue quedarse parado discutiendo, la joven por su parte siguió caminando de frente, riéndose descaradamente de él.

No ajenos a la situación, un par de ojos carmín observaba la escena. Hijikata era mucho más alto desde la última vez que se vieron, y más extrovertido. Ese último detalle le gustaba y al mismo tiempo la entristecía. Ver a la pareja le hizo más fácil entender el porqué del rechazo, él necesitaba a alguien fuerte que caminara a su lado y la muchacha de cabellos chocolates parecía ser perfecta para ello. Si se comparaban, Mitsuba se veía a sí misma como una chica frágil e inútil, fue ingenua al querer para ella sola a Hijikata Toushirou, a pesar de conocer sus heridas y cicatrices.

El destino parecía ser cruel, no hablaban ni se veían hace dos años. Dos años en los que rechazó a chicos de buenos sentimientos, anteponiendo recuerdos que luego de la "charla" ya no tenían sentido. Iban dos años en los que cada vez que regresaba a su ciudad natal buscaba algún encuentro forzado. Deseaba encontrarlo de frente, preguntarle cómo estaría, tratando de mantener la ridícula esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Creía haber superado el pasado, pero no, aún no estaba preparada para verlo en los brazos de otra chica, una que sí pudiera cuidarlo y quererlo como era debido. Aunque doliera, por fin encontró una razón para dar vuelta la página, porque él ya lo había hecho.

La muchacha entró a una tienda, evitando seguir torturándose con la imagen de la pareja.

Hijikata detuvo su andar al sentir que lo observaban, se volteó buscando con la mirada a quienquiera que le pareciera familiar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, Tae al percatarse que él se quedaba atrás.

—No —contestó, retomando el camino aunque una sensación extraña no lo dejaba en paz.

* * *

Umpire: Persona encargada en arbitrar un juego de Béisbol

[EDITADO]


	6. Todos Segunda parte

**.**

**.**

**Agridulce.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI: Todos. Segunda parte.**

.

Hijikata acompañó a Tae de regreso a su casa tras salir del centro comercial, no la dejaría volver sola siendo que ya estaba oscuro a esas horas. Encendió el cigarrillo de la victoria con una relajada sonrisa, pues la chica no le permitió tocar ni uno solo durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Antes de volver a su domicilio, decidió pasar por el parque, la tienda que estaba en frente era el único lugar donde le vendían tabaco sin importar que vistiera su uniforme escolar.

No entendía muy bien por qué tenía una sensación extraña, quizás, un mal augurio. Su cuerpo quería avisarle de algún peligro o que algo no andaba bien, cediendo a sus pensamientos detuvo su andar y por unos segundos miró el cigarro entre sus dedos.

—Tonterías —dijo para sí mismo, retomando la caminata.

Guardo la cajetilla de "Mayoboro" en el bolsillo superior de su camisa, mientras esperaba su cambio. El dueño del local era viejo y se tomaba su tiempo para sacar cuentas. De un momento a otro sintió cómo su corazón pareció detenerse para luego acelerar su ritmo. Si hubiera tardado más en su caminata con Shimura, si no le hubiera dado tantas vueltas al asunto de las luces o inclusive, si hubiera llegado a terminar el juego pudo evitar cruzarse en su camino una vez más.

Sin la necesidad de ver su rostro pudo reconocer su voz, siempre tan alegre, no dudaba que sonriera en ese preciso momento. Pasó por fuera del pequeño local hablando por su celular.

_"Estoy de camino a mi casa, juntémonos mañana. Hoy estoy algo cansada, lo siento."_

—Viejo, rápido —lo apresuró, cuando el anciano le daba el último vistazo a las monedas que le entregaría.

Hijikata salió de la tienda, intentando engañarse así mismo diciéndose que debía regresar a tiempo para cenar, no pudo evitar ver de reojo el camino opuesto al suyo. Cabello corto y castaño claro, la última vez que se vieron lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y entró nuevamente a la tienda por una refrescante gaseosa.

Mitsuba se dio media vuelta al sentir una extraña corazonada, pero no había nadie en esa calle desierta, sin más, continuó su camino, ansiosa por llegar a casa, sus ojos no podían seguir aguantando las lágrimas.

.

El fin de semana acabó, y cierta visita también se marchó. Sougo, con pereza, apagó su alarma, había un par de cosas que no le agradaban y jamás lo harían, esas eran: Lunes, madrugar y Hijikata.

La corta estadía de su hermana, le dio la energía suficiente para querer asesinar a ese "miserable" con muchas más ganas de lo habitual. Fue una increíble motivación escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación de Mitsuba con una de sus amigas, donde le contaba que lo había visto con alguien más, ese "alguien" encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de la hermana de las gafas parlantes. Imperdonable, más aún si llegaba a dañar a Kondo.

Con una tranquilidad que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera que lo conociera, entró a su salón, lo buscó con la mirada inútilmente pues aún no llegaba. Resignado, tomó asiento. Esta vez no haría algo tan simple como reemplazar su mayonesa o mojarle los pantalones, el bastardo debía pagar con sangre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero la molesta voz de la China le hizo perder toda concentración.

—Sádico, quítate de mí puesto. —Kagura tenía el preferencial sitio junto a Hijikata, pero separados por un angosto pasillo.

—China, tan amable como siempre. Si fueras educada dejaría que te arrodilles a mi lado, como una mascota obediente.

—¡Ni en tus sueños, enfermo de mierda!

Nunca lo admitirían, pero pelear, más que un ritual era como una especie de terapia, ambos tenían emociones reprimidas que no sabían expresar del todo, y la ira parecía ir bien con ellos por el momento. Ese día era un poco distinto, ya que si nadie los detenía seguramente se dañarían de verdad. Los polos apuesto se atraen, los iguales se repelen entonces, ¿qué los representaba a ellos?

Quienes observaban la ridícula y peligrosa riña apostaban por su favorito, y unas gafas intentaban detenerlos con su molesta voz.

El libro de texto de historia estaba en la mano izquierda de Kagura, se disponía a usarlo para dar su golpe de gracia, pero el hábil muchacho detuvo su muñeca. Durante el forcejo, el libro voló por los aires. Al pertenecer a cierto Sádico, daba la impresión de que tenía alguna especie de magnetismo, pues aterrizó con suma precisión sobre el rostro de Hijikata, quien recién entraba al aula. Su nariz automáticamente comenzó a sangrar, él gritó un par de insultos antes de salir corriendo al baño más cercano.

No era la primera vez que Okita Sougo le daría un punto a la fastidiosa China por dañar a Hijikata "sin querer". La primera fue cuando le derramó el vaso de tequila en la cabeza. Sonrió tras recordar la ocasión.

—China, buen trabajo. Te ganaste una galleta, ahora dame la pata.

—¡Bastardo! —En un arranque de ira desenfrenado, agarró una silla con la esperanza de hacerlo callar, no esperaba que un tercero se implicara.

—¿Qué crees que haces, niña? —Ginpachi, frenó su ataque sosteniendo la silla—. ¡A dirección!

—¡Él empezó! —se defendió, con el mejor argumento que pudo entregarle su cerebro.

—Sí, pero Souichiro no trató de pegarte con silla, ¿me equivoco? —dijo, con cansancio y su dudosa paleta entre los labios.

—Es Sougo —intentó corregirlo, como lo hacía desde que inició el año escolar (en ocasiones creía que lo hacía a propósito).

—Como sea, no me importa, pero si la nariz de Mayora se rompe, no irán a la fiesta.

La expresión en el rostro de la pareja anunciaba con terror que ese punto les dolía a ambos.

Sin dirigirse la palabra ni la mirada, obedientes, siguieron al pie de la letra las órdenes de su profesor, no iban a perderse la primera fiesta de la escuela por algo tan tonto.

.

En el primer piso, las mejillas de Kagura se encendieron al ver Hongou Hisashi, el chico que le había dado la carta la semana pasada. La mirada carmín de cierto sádico se posó en el extraño, se veía tan insignificante como una cucaracha o la misma China, tal vez, por eso le atraía la tabla.

El muchacho, al cruzar una mirada con la chica, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, a la que ella respondió con una especie de gesto o movimiento de mano (no estaba del todo claro para Okita). Sin perder más tiempo, ella corrió a dirección, como si fuera una masoquista que deseaba ser castigada. Okita vio una oportunidad perfecta para burlarse de ella, el problema era que estaba obligado a posponerlo hasta la fiesta o se perdería el evento del siglo, aunque no sonaba tan mal esperar para hacer una divertida jugada.

.

Durante el almuerzo, los miembros del comité se reunieron para almorzar juntos y los mismos extras de cuando fueron a la casa de los Shimura junto con Kyubey; Sougo y Kagura estaban sentados a una distancia prudente el uno del otro, sus amigos estaban al tanto de lo que pasaría si discutían de nuevo, prácticamente los estaban vigilando para que no lo arruinaran.

Sachan, al ser una experimentada acosadora por los últimos dos años, podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas con solo mirar a su alrededor. En los escasos quince minutos que llevaban reunidos habían "detalles que destacar": El Gorila al fin estaba tomando su papel de presidente, claro, que los papeles que leía se los dio Mayora, él era el segundo punto en su lista. Actuaba de forma muy reservada, más distante de lo habitual, incluso con su círculo más cercano. Por otro lado, Otae lo observaba de forma discreta, intentando descifrarlo o simplemente sabía algo que los demás no.

Yamazaki regresaba de la cafetería tras comprar _anpan,_ ya que su almuerzo terminó rodando por la escalera en lugar de Hijikata, la cual empezó como una broma de Okita para Toushirou. Finalmente el único afectado fue el fanático del bádminton; con pesadez se dejó caer sobre el césped, quitándole el empaque a su comida.

—Disculpen —un extra había llegado. Yamazaki estaba ocupado luchando aún contra el envoltorio que se negaba a ceder.

—Hola, Tama, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Otae.

—Olvido su cambio —dirigió su mirada al más reciente _stalker_ del grupo, detalle que por supuesta ella desconocía.

El joven estaba tan nervioso que no podía articular palabras coherentes, cuando las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros ya estaban encima de él, logró un avance al tartamudear un "gracias".

La muchacha le entregó el dinero, yéndose enseguida para no quitarles más tiempo.

—No sería raro que pensara que eres "especial" y no en el buen sentido —rompió el silencio el Sádico del grupo.

—Sougo no seas tan cruel. Que tú con las chicas y la China seas más directo, no quiere decir que todos sean así.

—Kondo, a ti no te ha servido muy bien ser directo, además me ofende que insinúes que me puede interesar ese tablón sin modales —respondió con monotonía.

—¿Quieres que te mate, cara de niña? —gritó la pelirroja desde su lugar, dejando a un lado su almuerzo.

—¡Gorila, no los provoques! —gritó, esta vez Tae.

—Otae, tú eres la más escandalosa, supongo que las indirectas también te llegaron —agregó cierta acosadora.

—¡Discúlpate con Tae! —exigió Kyubey.

—¡¿Pueden calmarse?! —gritó, histérico, el chico de gafas, mientras intentaba separar a su hermana de Sachan, por suerte contaba con algo de la ayuda de Yamazaki.

Hijikata, con un gesto indiferente hacia sus compañeros y amigos, se retiró en silencio, no tenía ganas de discutir.

**.**

Llegado el día más esperado, viernes, hubo clases solo en la mañana y el evento principal daría inicio a las 22:00 h. Nadie entendía cómo se las había arreglado Hijikata para que le permitieran utilizar ese horario. Los preparativos estaban listos, la música inundaba todo el edificio, las luces de distintos colores mareaban con los constantes parpadeos. En pocas palabras, era una buena fiesta y muy bien organizada, los integrantes del comité se reunieron una vez más para dar por terminada las últimas tareas y por fin empezar a disfrutar.

—Hijikata, todo está bien. ¿Podrías calmarte un momento? —pidió Otae.

Los demás miembros del comité estaban cansados de que el vicepresidente no se aburriera de buscar posibles fallos.

—Lo siento. Todo está listo, disfruten la fiesta.

Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, Sougo fue el primero en desaparecer, tenía "asuntos pendientes". Kondo estaba preocupado por su amigo, quien actuaba de forma extraña desde hace unos días.

—Toushi.

—Te alcanzo luego —dijo, cerrando la bodega donde guardaban los objetos para la clase de deporte.

—Has hecho de todo, relájate, vamos por una gaseosa o comida —insistió el presidente, sujetándolo del brazo. Error, Hijikata se puso a la defensiva—. Toushi, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Si es por lo que dijo Sougo no le hagas caso.

—¡Dame un maldito respiro! —gritó, sin pensar—. Lo siento. —Avergonzado, miró a sus compañeros que lo observaban con horror.

—Gorila, deberías dejarlo en paz. Sachan te estaba buscando, además, Hijikata dijo que los alcanzaría —intervino la secretaria, en su mejor intento de relajar el ambiente.

—Kondo, lo siento… —se disculpó nuevamente sin mirarlo.

—Te traeré un gaseosa —dijo preocupado, imaginando a qué se debía su mal humor, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba.

Toushirou, con algo de envidia, observó cómo su amigo se alejaba, también quería poder escapar de sí mismo, porque últimamente ni él mismo lograba soportarse. Kyubey también se retiró al recibir una seña de Otae.

El muchacho, quien llevaba un disfraz de policía, abrió nuevamente la bodega, pensaba que echándose sobre alguna colchoneta o pateando algún balón, se sentiría mejor.

Se recostó sobre la pila de colchonetas, cerró los ojos y escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa? Esta fiesta no existiría si no fuera por ti.

Con fastidio, se levantó, había olvidado cierto detalle, Tae no se había ido.

—Pásatelo bien entonces, solo estoy cansado, después los veo a todos.

—Solo estás preocupando a Kondo portándote así. Si no puedes contárselo a él, confía en mí, quizás pueda ayudarte.

—Ya me disculpé por lo del viernes pasado, fue algo que no debió pasar. Tú y yo no somos amigos solo conocidos.

—¿Te sientes culpable por eso? —preguntó, indignada, pensaba que se llevarían mejor después del incidente en el juego, pero fue todo lo contrario. Las palabras que cruzaron durante la semana se limitaron a monosílabos como "sí" y "no".

—Es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo por algún mal entendido, por eso no deberías estar aquí, si la puerta está cerrada.

La chica suspiró con una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Si eso es lo que te preocupa, estás absorto de toda culpa, además tampoco me molestaría que me lo quites de encima por esta noche.

—¿Qué más necesitas para hacerle caso? Vino vestido con un traje de gorila porque lo mencionaste. ¿Qué tanto más quieres humillarlo?

—Hasta que actúe como una persona normal.

Se miraron y no hubo necesidad de decir más palabras.

.

Sougo estaba disfrazado de vaquero. Ni por asomo hubiera escogido ese vestuario, al contrario, planeaba rendirle tributo a "La naranja mecánica" e ir vestido como Drugo Alex, eso fue hasta que su hermana le propuso ir como un "adorable" vaquero, el hecho de que ella lo acompañara a buscar un disfraz no le dejo más opción. Jamás se atrevería a contradecirla o negarse a ni una sola petición de Mitsuba, él veía a su hermana como una especie de mujer perfecta y virtuosa, digna de las alabanzas por parte de cada ser humano en la faz de la tierra. ¿Exageraba? Un poco. La quería bastante, puede que hasta un poco más de lo normal, en ese punto también nacía algo de inseguridad, temía que si ella se enteraba de su lado sadista podría dejar de quererlo.

Okita se alejó del bullicio cuando su móvil le avisaba de una llamada, era de parte de su madre aunque no alcanzó a contestar. No solía llamarlo a menos que pasara algo. Tenía dos opciones de momento, se enteró de sus malas calificaciones o, como no estaba en casa, sus padres quisieron ponerse cariñosos y descubrieron que faltaba una botella de tequila.

Como siempre, ignorando a todo ser humano en la faz de la tierra, se abrió paso a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas. Ahí vio a la China, siempre vistiendo rojo, había un lobo cerca o mejor dicho un perrito _poodle_, en ese caso tendría que tomar el papel de cazador.

—Kagura, ¿ya tienes una respuesta? —preguntó el muchacho con un suave rubor en las mejillas.

Antes de que la joven abriera la boca, Sougo le arrebató de las manos el vaso a un chico que estaba ahí y, con suma precisión, lo depositó sobre la cabellera rojiza de ella; fue sencillo, la sobrepasaba en altura. En segundos logró su objetivo principal.

—Oh, China, ¿qué haces ahí debajo? Te confundí con la mesa.

Ni se molestó en responder, estaba empapada con una mezcla de gaseosa y leche de fresa, ninguno pensó en la clase de subnormal que podría beber ese "batido", al contrario, Sougo lo agradecía. Kagura, enfadada porque la avergonzó en un momento crucial, se limitó a darle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Okita esperaba primero un par de insultos por lo que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

Inexpresivo, trató de seguirle el juego, pero ella salió corriendo, previó que se había ido a limpiarse al baño más cercano.

—No se fijará en ti, no eres interesante —sentenció.

—Déjala tranquila. —El muchacho tuvo el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a esa mirada carmín, llena de desprecio.

Lo más inteligente que hizo fue retirarse, no era bueno peleando y tampoco se enfrentaría al Sádico de la institución. No quería aceptarlo pero Sougo tenía razón, aunque de todas formas lo iba intentar.

Con satisfacción, sonrió como villano de película, aunque desapareció enseguida cuando un furioso "permanentado" lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa, pensó que quizás no debió tomar ese vaso.

.

Kondo regresó a la bodega con la gaseosa para Hijikata, pero él ya no estaba ahí, marcó su número en el móvil un par de veces aunque fue inútil, ya que lo tenía apagado. Con lo estresado que estuvo Toushirou, durante los últimos días, evitaría los lugares que frecuentaba. Entonces, dándole el espacio que necesitaba, decidió ir en busca de Sachan, se suponía que sería el día en que Ginpachi la notara.

No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, la acosadora atraía bastantes miradas por vestir un atrevido traje negro de látex.

—Oye, ¿no crees que exageraste? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Gorila, ¿por qué no trajiste disfraz?

—No seas estúpida, empecemos. Creo que vi al "permanentado" en la mesa de bebidas.

Caminaron por un largo rato sin dar con su paradero, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Fueron a la biblioteca para tocar algunos puntos de cómo alejarlo de la multitud, encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa, él estaba ahí con Tsukuyo. No les parecía que estaban en plan "románticos" pero se podía sentir algo en el aire, ella le estaba colocando una bandita adhesiva en el puente de la nariz. Los ojos de pez muerto de Sakata siempre daban la impresión de restarle importancia a todo, pero los amatistas de la rubia expresaban más de lo que ella jamás admitiría.

—Profesor —llamó Kondo—, lo necesitan en la entrada.

—Bien —respondió, desganado—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Espero que no hayan pensado en algo sucio. Salgan, tengo que dejar cerrado.

Los maestros fueron donde eran "requeridos", dejando a sus alumnos atrás.

—Gracias, Gorila —la voz baja de Sachan era una muy mala señal, las cosas estaban demasiado claras.

—Son cerca de las once de la noche, Zaki, nos espera en la azotea con los demás.

Una vez más el grupo se reunió, había algunas miradas avergonzadas y otras enojadas. Eso no fue un impedimento para disfrutar la vista, hablar y compartir un par de cervezas que el ingenioso Yamazaki metió a escondidas.

* * *

Hola. Un regalito para Catanoe n.n

El chico de la carta es el mismo de los ejercicios del radio, es el único que a hecho sonrojar a Kagura en toda la serie… ¡vamos a darle algo de protagonismo!, nótese que tiene un parecido con Sougo pero su personalidad es todo lo contrario XD

En Fin espero que les gustara el capítulo y no se olviden de comentar.

[EDITADO]


	7. Todos Tercera Parte

**.**

**.**

**Agridulce**

**.**

**Capítulo VII: Todos Tercera Parte.**

**.**

Luego de que la fiesta de la institución acabara, el grupo fue a casa de Kondo por un poco más de diversión. Yamazaki obtuvo la peor parte al verse obligado a encargarse de un borracho vicepresidente, Hijikata no mencionó en ningún momento que su primera y última comida fue su desayuno, razón por la cual se quedó dormido sentado en el suelo de la azotea. Sagaru y Sachan lo sacaron a escondidas, mientras que los demás miembros del comité daban la despedida con sus maestros tras finalizada la actividad.

Pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, regresó a su casa, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido para no despertar a su madre. Pasó el tiempo en el sofá, se sentía algo mareado y las escaleras en ese momento se veían eternas.

Despertó por culpa de los ladridos de un perro, estiró sus brazos (estaban bastantes doloridos por culpa de Hijikata) y se incorporó algo entumecido, pues el sofá no era el lugar más cómodo para dormir.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans —en la pantalla la hora indicaba las doce y cinco minutos— y bostezó, era extraño que a esas horas estuviese tan silencioso, se suponía que su madre tendría el fin de semana libre.

Aventurándose por algo de comer, fue a la cocina, su estómago rugía por un sándwich. Alzó una ceja al ver una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, no se animó a quitarla mientras la leía.

"_Zaki, cielo. Conocí a alguien divertido, vuelvo para el lunes. Dejé dinero bajo tu almohada. Besos. Te quiere, mami."_

—Tiene suerte de que no me haya convertido en un delincuente —dijo, arrugando el papel para luego echarlo al basurero.

Resignado, fue a su cuarto, tendría que ir a la tienda por algunas provisiones para los próximos días, conformarse con sopas instantáneas y comida de microondas.

Las compras fueron rápidas. Iba de camino a su domicilio cuando se encontró con Katsura, quien repartía volantes de un restaurante de comida.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas? —preguntó algo sorprendido, creyendo que podía ser la razón por la que no quiso acompañarlos luego de que terminara la fiesta.

—No estoy trabajando, ayudo a una amiga —respondió, ofreciéndole una hoja con la publicidad.

—He comido ahí, pero la dueña es algo mayor para ser tu amiga.

—Cuando crezcas lo entenderás. —Asintió con los ojos cerrados.

—Tenemos la misma edad… ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —gritó, exaltado.

—Prometí repartirlos pero tengo ganas de ir al baño. ¿Puedes entregarlos mientras no estoy?

El ingenuo Yamazaki aceptó, no le molestaba ayudar alguien en apuros. Lo que no sabía era que Katsura no planeaba regresar, iba a pasar algo de tiempo extra como ayudante en el restaurante, era hora de que empezara su jugada.

.

Pasaba ya de la una de la tarde cuando Sougo recordó a sus histéricos padres. Definitivamente ya era tiempo de regresar a su hogar. Pasó la noche en casa de su mejor amigo con el resto de los muchachos, imaginaba que lo regañarían por perder el móvil, aunque de todas formas quería uno nuevo así que no le dio mayor importancia. Se le hacía más divertido pensar en que su padre lo estaría esperando hecho una furia, amaba hacer enojar a ese hombre, esa era una sádica forma de mostrarle su amor.

Como esperaba, él fue quien lo recibió, lo tomó con rabia del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta el living, y de un empujón lo sentó en el sillón de cuero negro.

—¿Por qué tanta violencia? —preguntó, haciéndose la víctima.

Para el menor de los Okita era un cuadro bastante común, desde que tenía memoria su padre siempre lo regañaba por nimiedades, como: "tiraste mi celular a la piscina, dibujaste bigotes en mis fotos, usaste mi camisa para limpiar las ventanas", entre otras tonterías "sin importancia".

—¡No sabes por lo que pasó tu madre anoche! Un tipo drogado contestó tu celular, diciendo que no te veríamos de nuevo y no sé qué otras estupideces.

—¡Sougo! —Se unió la mujer dándole un abrazo. Había visto muchas series policiacas donde los adolescentes morían luego de una fiesta, no fue extraño que sacara las peores conclusiones—. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Se levantó del sofá parándose junto a su esposo.

—En casa de Kondo.

—En casa de Kondo… —El jefe de hogar sonrió de forma sarcástica, masajeó el puente de su nariz, buscando algo de calma, pero la mirada aburrida de su muchacho lo sacaba de quicios—. ¡Vimos tus notas, vas a repetir el año! Si eso llega a pasar te vas a la escuela militar.

—Bien, subiré las notas. ¿Quieres por favor no gritar tanto?, me duele la cabeza.

El hombre tuvo un ligero _tic_ en el ojo derecho, mientras que una vena comenzaba a marcarse en su frente, estaba bastante enojado. El menor de sus hijos, desde que tenía seis años, parecía estar empeñado en molestarlo.

—Estás por cumplir quince, ¡QUINCE MALDITOS AÑOS! y esta es la segunda vez que te emborrachas.

—Hijikata y Kondo te trajeron la vez pasada, ¡traías el pantalón lleno de vomito! No me está gustando que te juntes con esos chicos, son mayores que tú —agregó, su madre, conteniéndose para no bofetearlo.

—Por casi dos años, tienen la edad de Mitsuba —se defendió, frunciendo los labios.

—¡Por lo mismo! Son unos idiotas, solo por eso se atrasarían, y tú vas por el mismo camino. No volverás a salir con ese par, ¡y estás castigado, por si no te enteraste!

—Bien —contestó, inexpresivo.

—¡Al menos finge que te importa! —gritó, exasperado—. No entiendo cómo mi hermosa princesa salió tan bien, ganó una beca para una prestigiosa escuela, tiene notas impecables, conducta perfecta… y tú… tú te defecas sobre las reglas.

El Sádico deseaba de todo corazón haber tenido una cámara para grabar la escena, no pudo suprimir una sonrisa. Su padre era empleado público en una agencia de viajes, por lo que siempre debía ser correcto y evitar todo tipo de insultos (sin importar qué tan molestos sean los clientes), por lo que se le dificultaba bastante soltar uno que otro garabato.

—¡Sougo! —lo regañó su madre.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos, voy a pasar de curso.

El joven, sin más que decir, se levantó, pasó junto a padre, y fue a su cuarto a tomar una reparadora siesta.

El matrimonio observó cómo su hijo subía las escaleras. Indignados, cruzaron una mirada.

—Tienes que dejar de compararlo con Mitsuba, entiende que él es… diferente.

—¿Diferente? ¿Así quieres pasar por alto su flojera? Mitsuba entró a una escuela con una exigencia tres veces superior a las normales, nos rogó para que la dejáramos asistir ahí, sin importar que tuviera que irse de la ciudad, ella sí piensa en su futuro. Tú eres la que no ve la diferencia, ese mocoso malcriado lo que necesita es disciplina.

—A mí me parece que quiere llamar tu atención —finalizó, antes de salir de la casa.

.

Kagura había regresado a su casa en compañía de Shinpachi la noche anterior, la chica no quería pasar tiempo extra cerca de Sougo, mucho menos luego de que la avergonzara frente al único chico amable que había mostrado interés romántico en ella.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, y la pelirroja se encontraba sola en su hogar, preparando el almuerzo. No era extraño, siempre había sido de ese modo, su padre trabajaba como guardia de seguridad, por lo que no estaba en casa muy seguido. La menor de los Yato sabía que su "papi" se esforzaba mucho por ella y su hermano, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tenerle una buena comida para cuando llegara del trabajo, no importaba si terminaba siendo un clásico y simple arroz con huevo.

Abrió la llave, sirviéndose un vaso de agua, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¡Kagura!

Pestañeó perpleja un par de veces, eso era demasiado inusual. Kamui nunca la llamaba por su nombre. Antes de acudir al llamado apagó el gas, la comida estaba lista.

—Oye, idiota, no seas tan escandaloso —guardó silencio al ver la camiseta de su hermano rasgada, y usando parte de la tela como vendaje improvisado.

El joven, con su mano izquierda, ejercía presión sobre su brazo derecho deteniendo levemente la hemorragia.

—Me debes dos favores, me cobró el primero —sonrió—. Dame treinta billetes y si no tienes, consíguetelos antes que me desangre.

—K-Kamui, ¿qué paso? —preguntó, horrorizada.

El muchacho caminaba en dirección al baño, estaba seguro de que en el botiquín de primeros auxilios había vendas limpias. Kagura, por su parte, lo seguía de cerca.

—No hagas preguntas tontas, si abres la boca le diré al viejo todo lo que sé, de mí no se decepcionará, pero si se trata de ti las cosas son diferentes.

La pelirroja sintió lastima por él, eran hermanos, no necesitaba que la chantajeara para que lo ayudara de forma altruista, después de todo lo quería, aunque el sentimiento no fuera recíproco.

Sin perder tiempo, corrió a su habitación en busca de sus ahorros, no eran muchos, la única forma de completar el dinero para la cuenta del hospital sería tomando prestado el fondo de emergencias que su padre les dejaba, aunque claro, exigía una boleta a cambio. No podía permitir eso ya que descubriría un brazo apuñalado, por otra parte, sabía que su viejo escondía dinero en el armario de su habitación, dentro de una vieja caja metálica de bombones.

Regresó al baño, donde el muchacho mordía su labio inferior mientras presionaba la herida.

—¿Vas a decirme que pasó? —preguntó una vez más, guardando el dinero en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón del joven.

—Te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos, cucaracha.

Sin más palabras, terminó de vendar su brazo, se cambió la camiseta y salió del baño dispuesto a irse. No era una herida profunda, pero sí necesitaba algunas puntadas y antisépticos.

Kagura por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un profundo rencor hacia él, unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Cada día se portaba más distante, y no dudaba que cuando terminara la preparatoria se alejaría completamente de su vida. El tiempo que estarían bajo el mismo techo estaba llegando a su límite, al terminó del semestre solo quedaría un año.

Un par de sollozos fueron suficientes para que todo lo que tenía en la cabeza saliera. Hisashi, "el-bastardo-sádico-cara-de-niña", subir sus notas, además de no saber cómo reponer el dinero que tomó prestado.

De momento su principal problema era que estaba a un mes y medio para la graduación, y no podía subir sus notas sin ayuda, necesitaba apoyo, pero sus amigos no eran precisamente genios. Shinpachi debía ser el único chico con lentes que rompía el estereotipo de "los chicos con gafas son listos", pues iba igual o peor que ella con las materias.

—El mayo _freak_… —dijo, recordando al tutor de la clase.

.

Para Kondo la fiesta fue todo lo que esperaba, excepto por el hecho de que a Sachan no le fue muy bien. Cuando llegaron juntos a la azotea le ofreció una lata de cerveza, dejando en segundo plano su objetivo principal: Otae. Primero debía animar un poco a la acosadora antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, además, no soportaba ver triste a las personas que lo rodeaban. Ahí fue cuando las cosas mejoraron, Hijikata, que ya estaba algo borracho, se les acercó, técnicamente cayéndole encima diciendo cosas que no se lograban entender, pero de alguna forma parecía que intentaba disculparse, o lo contrario a ello, como si le exigiera que se disculpara con él.

El presidente no se había dado cuenta de la forma extraña en que Sachan los miró, más aún cuando Tae se les unió "preocupada" por cómo sacar al vicepresidente sin que nadie lo vea. Luego de dejar a Toushi durmiendo en una esquina, Otae le habló como a una persona normal, sin insultos o golpes de por medio, por una hora completa no fue necesario actuar como un acosador para estar cerca ella.

.

—Toushi, levántate. La comida está lista —dijo, tocando su hombro izquierdo.

Hijikata despertó enredado en las sabanas de su amigo. Entre gruñidos, escondió su rostro en la almohada. No podía evitar fruncir el ceño por culpa del punzante dolor de cabeza, el más mínimo ruido parecía el infierno en vida y las náuseas no tardaron en acompañarlo.

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa alzó la mirada con algo de temor. Frente a él, estaba Kondo con una sonrisa comprensiva. Antes de poder pensar en cualquier frase, se sentó en la cama con la intención de irse, pero el mareo no se lo permitió. En ese instante lo único que procesaba su cerebro era que le faltaba la gorra del disfraz, pero no perdería tiempo buscándola.

—Lo siento si causé algún problema —dijo, tocando su frente con la mano derecha.

—Me pediste quedarte, ¿no te acuerdas?

—No, no me acuerdo de casi nada —admitió, avergonzado.

—Cuando estábamos en la azotea te emborrachaste. Sachan y Sougo querían seguir, y todos vinimos aquí. Ayer estabas algo raro, querías decirme algo pero no se entendía nada.

El joven tragó pesado, no dudaba que lo supiera. No estaba seguro si empezar con una disculpa, fingir no saber de qué hablaba o, lo que sería correcto, enfrentar el problema.

—Kondo…

—Creo que sé a lo que te referías —bajó la mirada—, no he sido sincero contigo. Sabes que Mitsuba es mi mejor amiga, que ustedes hayan terminado mal no quiere decir que no siga hablando con ella. No quería decírtelo, pero cada vez que viene de visita salimos juntos…

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —interrumpió—. No me importa, eso ya pasó… —mintió.

—Bien, me alegra que no te moleste. Oye Toushi, ¿estás b…?

No pudo aguantar más, la gran mayoría de las cosas que ingirió durante la noche ya estaban en el suelo, el mal sabor de boca no le dejaba ganas ni de hablar, sin mencionar que aún sentía el suelo moverse bajo sus pies.

—Demonios, lo siento —apretó los labios, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

—Descansa, dejaré tu almuerzo en el microondas.

Sin más palabras, Kondo salió del cuarto, yendo por una cubeta y algún trapo para limpiar. Hijikata, por su parte, quería darse contra un muro, recordó vagamente por qué insistió en quedarse. Tenía un fuerte remordimiento de conciencia y quería confesarle lo ocurrido, pero finalmente se acobardó.

La gran mayoría veía a Kondo Isao como un Gorila acosador, únicamente los más selectos conocían sus buenos sentimientos, sabía a la perfección cómo ser un buen amigo, sobre todo para Hijikata. Por esas razones el único favor que el joven podía hacerle era alejarse.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió, el presidente del comité entró con una cubeta y un trapeador.

—No, espera, yo lo haré. —No supo cómo se levantó con tanta rapidez de la cama.

—Hice lo mismo en tu casa. Acepta la ayuda alguna vez.

—¡No puedo! —gritó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó extrañado.

—Maldición. ¡Besé a Shimura! —Un silencio abrumador cayó sobre los muchachos—. Estaba enojado, ella estaba ahí, metiendo su nariz en todo, como siempre, y pasó… Si te hace sentir mejor, pégame.

—No lo haré. —En sus palabras podía escucharse más decepción que molestia.

—¡Hazlo! Fui un idiota. Primero con Mitsuba —su voz tembló tras pronunciar su nombre—, ahora contigo.

—Hijikata. Cuando te perdones a ti mismo, pídeselo a los demás.

—Kondo —dijo inútilmente, viéndolo salir de la habitación. Una mirada decepcionada era más dura que un golpe, esa fue una lección que hubiese preferido no aprender.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, al terminar de limpiar el suelo se marchó.

.

El lunes a primera hora de la mañana, se podía sentir la tensión en la entrada de la secundaria Gintama, los más valientes se animaban a cruzar el umbral arriesgando sus vidas, los más listos y quienes conocían a la "pareja" prefirieron esperar a que alguno de los titanes se retirara de escena.

Kagura y Sougo se miraban fijamente, cada uno tenía la espalda apoyada en la muralla. La chica se había adueñado del lado derecho, y Okita del izquierdo. Sin necesidad de palabras sabían que iban por el mismo objetivo, viéndose obligados a mantenerse lo más alerta posible hasta que él llegara.

Los rivales distinguieron a Hijikata cuando estaba a un metro y medio de distancia. Las cosas ya no eran tan simples, necesitar un "profesor" quedó en el olvido, por el momento lo único importante era arrebatarle el tutor a su contraparte. Ambos corrieron en dirección al vicepresidente, quien, distraído, los observó sin entender qué ocurría, en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza escapar.

Sougo tenía planeado darle un golpe al "flequillo en V", si lo tumbaba le sería más difícil a la China arrastrarlo a algún otro lado, y enfrentarlo al mismo tiempo. Kagura, por su parte, creía que sería más fácil ganárselo al Sádico si abarcaba una considerable "porción" de Mayora.

Toushirou estaba a punto de darse media vuelta al verlos correr directamente hacia su persona. Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, Kagura le saltó encima. Okita se apegó a su plan inicial, y en cosa de segundos los tres estaban en el suelo.

—Hijikata, tienes que hacerme pasar de curso —rompió el silencio Okita.

—¡Sádico imbécil! Mayora es mío, yo lo agarré primero… ¡Quítate de encima, bastardo! —gritó, histérica, tratando de darle un puñetazo.

—Descerebrados, ¿qué demonios hacen? —los empujó enojado, más aún al percatarse que los cigarrillos que traía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón se arruinaron.

Ninguno quería aceptarlo pero necesitaban de su ayuda, el problema residía en que eran demasiado orgullosos como para pedir un favor, por lo mismo se les estaba dificultando empezar la "charla".

—Hijikata —se unió un tercero a la charla—, ¿puedes ayudarme con las materias? Mis notas son bajas, a este paso no llegaré a la graduación —dijo Shinpachi, extendiéndole una cajetilla de diez unidades de Mayoboro, un gesto totalmente pasivo-agresivo, ya que de alguna forma intentaba comprar su tutoría.

—Oye, cuatro ojos, eso es no es justo —interrumpió Okita.

—¡MAYORA! —gritó Sachan corriendo hacia ellos—, desde que empezó el año quería reprobar para seguir siendo alumna de Ginpachi, pero ahora cambié de opinión.

Toushirou suspiró resignado, no podía negarse, además eso lo distraería por un buen rato mientras buscaba una manera adecuada para disculparse con Kondo, realmente no quería dejar de ser su amigo…

* * *

OMFG! El capítulo de Gintama… justo en los feels, verlo animado es mucho más triste que el manga. Tampoco es lo mismo ver llorar a Toushi por una película que por su amado Shinsengumi, eso sí que es rompecorazones. Según mis cálculos Hijikata lloró cuatro veces: las dos películas, la muerte de Mitsuba y ahora :'(

...

Hablando del fic. Los seis capítulos anteriores están editados, con una perfecta puntuación y acentuación. Cortesía de Kyosha012 :') grazie, grazie por la ayuda :3

Siempre que actualizaba este fic en particular me sentía culpable, este fue mi debut con Gintama y con el que abandone el fandom de mis raíces. Es chistoso porque el primer review que recibí fue de allá ñljhgfdfghjkl xD

El capítulo no es muy gracioso porque quería hacer uno de verdad "Agridulce" antes de terminar el fic, no estoy segura si me salió, pero creo que este abarca todo lo que dice el summary :v XD Al principio quería hacer un capítulo familiar, de ahí me di cuenta que eso ya estaba cubierto, después uno de "hermanos" (Mitsuba, Otae, Kamui y quizás Tamegoro) pero igual estaba medio cubierto. Al final mezcle todo y terminé con este hahaha xD.

Tengo planeado darle un final primero a esta historia antes de continuar con las demás. Tampoco es que me demore una eternidad, según mis cálculos e inspiración a medias quedaría uno largo o, dos normales (la misma extensión que los anteriores) XD

Ay, no sé qué más decir ¿Toushi te amo?

No se olviden comentar, saluditos. Bye! n.n


	8. Todos Cuarta Parte

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agridulce.**

.

**Capítulo VIII: Todos Cuarta Parte.**

**.**

El sábado llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cinco días en los que no asistió a ninguna de las reuniones semanales del consejo estudiantil. Toushirou se encontraba bastante ocupado preparando las tutorías para las distintas asignaturas, realmente no tenía problema en ayudar a una o dos personas, pero tenía un cuarteto bastante problemático en sus manos, y, además Ginpachi cuando terminó el último período del viernes le pidió que se hiciera cargo de Kondo a quien llevaba días evitando.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró su cuaderno de matemáticas, procediendo a dejarlo sobre su escritorio y tumbarse en su cama. Tenía listo el material que utilizaría como reforzamiento final para el examen del lunes. Lo que le obligaba a estar frente a frente con Kondo, lo ideal sería que hablaran antes o el ambiente sería incomodo tanto para ellos como para sus demás compañeros.

Se levantó de la cama en busca de su laptop y revisar las redes sociales, verificando si sería "buen momento" para hablarle ya que en los días posteriores a la fiesta Kondo compartió un par de enlaces referentes a malos amigos. Revisaba el muro de Isao, cuando este repentinamente agregó una foto en la que salía con Mitsuba, era actual, lucía el mismo corte de cabello de ese día. Por primera vez en dos años sintió la _necesidad_ irrevocable de hablarle, últimamente su nombre hacía más ruido que nunca, verla tan segura e independiente le provocó una ola de emociones que deseaba desechar, por eso no pudo controlarse cuando creyó erróneamente aliviar esa carga con Shimura.

Escribió un simple y corto mensaje "Kondo debemos hablar", no esperaba recibir un sutil "visto" por parte del presidente del comité de estudiantes, con un exagerado optimismo Hijikata buscó otras opciones como el móvil. Isao nunca se despegaba de su celular, basando en eso creía que en esta ocasión si recibiría una respuesta. Únicamente añadió otro visto a su intento de conciliación y de paso perdiendo una pisca de dignidad. Entendía que no sería tan sencillo luego de evitar el tema por días, pero ya era tiempo de arreglar todos sus errores y este sería ese día.

Armándose con todo su valor, una cajetilla de Mayoboros y con su encendedor. Reunía los elementos necesarios para iniciar una conversación.

Sintió que el camino había sido eterno, como si cada paso lo alejará un poco más de su mejor amigo, si es que aún podía llamarlo así.

En la puerta lo recibió el padre del joven, mostrándose tan cordial como de costumbre. Toushirou no dudo que el hombre desconociera por completo detalles de la situación actual.

—Toushi no te veía hace días. Entra, estaba preparando jugos naturales.

—Gracias, pero solo vine un momento, puede llamarlo —pidió sin poder ocultar su inquietud.

Con un grito llamó a su hijo sin mencionar quién era la persona que lo buscaba en la puerta, el hombre era mucho más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba.

Kondo y Hijikata nuevamente se veían las caras. El primero pudo fácilmente cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero no lo hizo porque conocía a Toushirou, sabía cómo era de orgulloso y definitivamente se había superado así mismo al ir a verlo después de haber ignorado todos sus intentos por contactarlo.

—Hay que hablar —dijo apenas se quedaron solos.

—No iré mañana, no es necesario que me lo pidas personalmente.

—No es eso, quiero disculparme por lo que paso con Shimura.

—Acepto tu disculpa —respondió sin demasiado interés.

—¡Lo digo enserio! No me tomes como a un idiota —gritó molesto, no era muy bueno disculpándose— Sé que estás enojado y que lo arruine, pero si me dejaras explicarte.

—¿Explicarme qué? —lo interrumpió— Sé cómo dar un beso y también que no besas a la chica que le gusta a un amigo.

Isao se dio media vuelta para regresar al interior de su casa, acción que fue evitada por Hijikata al sostenerlo del brazo.

—No he terminado de hablar —ambos se dedicaron una peligrosa mirada— Después del juego de béisbol la vi y el día de la fiesta traté de buscarla en Tae. No pasará de nuevo y no debes preocuparte porque haga algo tan bajo de nuevo —sin decir más se marchó.

Camino un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, encendió un cigarrillo y tomó asiento en una de las bancas para reflexionar lo ocurrido, percatándose que todo lo que dijo fue más bien como un ajuste de cuentas en lugar de una disculpa.

—¿Qué demonios s-soy un _tsudere_? —se preguntó a si mismo exhalando el humo.

.

A primera hora de la mañana del lunes Ginpachi caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el aula de la clase Z. El hombre más relajado y despreocupado del universo estaba enojado. Había que darle méritos a quien lograra semejante hazaña haciéndolo llegar incluso al punto de que rechinara los dientes, en esta ocasión le correspondía un 63% a Otose y un 37% a Tsukuyo. Cada año al finalizar el período escolar se premiaba al profesor titular cuyo curso fuese el número uno de su generación. El año pasado estuvo a dos décimas de ganarlo, pero la "rubia histérica" se lo arrebató de los manos, en ese entonces era el titular de la clase 3°D era un buen grupo y no necesitaban demasiada motivación. El problema era su grupo actual, las letras junto al número se utilizaban únicamente para diferenciar los distintos cursos, pero en su caso era ridículamente acertada, estaban en el último lugar de todos los terceros, las notas de Hijikata eran las únicas que levantaban el promedio general del curso.

El permanentado estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una hora a la semana para hacer clases extra programáticas, no llegarían al primer lugar, pero no serían los últimos.

Tras abrir la puerta su enojo se difuminó, la única manera de creer lo que veía es que fuese un sueño. Por primera en todo el año los vio tranquilos, todos estaban esperando en sus pupitres como niños buenos de preescolar. Kondo no estaba metido en el salón de la clase G, Sachan no lo estaba mirando como si fuera comida, por último Okita y Kagura no estaban peleando, la pelirroja había cambiado de lugar con Shinpachi así que de todos modos la distancia se los impedía.

Para el educador fue aún más extraño poder realizar la clase sin interrupciones, pero todo se vino abajo cuando preguntó si alguien tenía dudas o algo que añadir. Hijikata se levantó de su asiento y anunció que renunciaba como vicepresidente del comité de estudiantes, según su argumento "No soy necesario y falta poco más de un mes para la graduación". Tanto el profesor como sus alumnos quedaron sorprendidos

Kondo en silencio vio como el muchacho salía del salón. Quería hablar con él nuevamente, pero conociéndolo su orgullo solo podía ser superado por su gusto por la mayonesa, entablar una conversación sería difícil.

.

En el receso de almuerzo los miembros del consejo de estudiantes se reunieron para conversar los detalles de la renuncia del vicepresidente.

—El club de arte quiere una sala más grande para guardar sus trabajos —dijo Kyubey cambiando el tema para animar el ambiente.

—Hijikata dijo que se haría cargo —añadió Okita— el club de ajedrez tiene ocho miembros. Su idea era cambiarlos a la sala B13 y dejar libre la D6 para los de arte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —infirió la chica de cabello castaño.

—Anoche me envió un audio —aclaró.

—Sougo ya sabes qué hacer, lo dejo en tus manos —Isao se levantó de su silla, tomando sus pertenencias— Me voy tengo cosas que hacer.

El "Sádico" se apresuró para cortarle el paso a la salida, las chicas se miraron confundidas por el repentino cambio de humor de Okita.

—Es un bastardo egoísta haciendo una rabieta, no tienes que preocuparte por él.

—Hijikata renunció y debe tener sus razones.

Los tres quedaron pasmados al escuchar que se refirió al vicepresidente por su apellido y no como si tratase de su mejor amigo "Toushi".

Tae salió de la sala casi al mismo tiempo que el presidente, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban las cosas menos aun que sus amistades se vieran comprometidas. En el primer receso Sachan la señaló con el dedo echándole la culpa de que Hijikata dimitiera del consejo de estudiantes y "el Gorila" había cortado de raíz con sus constantes acosos.

Todo era demasiado tranquilo…

Las cosas con Kondo eran de todo menos normales, al principio, la primera vez que hablaron se divirtió bastante con él, era un chico agradable incluso le recordó bastante a su primer amor, pero luego de eso se convirtió en el molesto acosador que no toleraba, quizás, si no hubiese actuado como un _stalker,_ ni presionado las cosas, si tan solo las hubiera dejado fluir el resultado pudo ser totalmente diferente.

Tae como mencionó en una ocasión también pasaba tiempo en la azotea. Apoyo su mano en la reja observando a quienes jugaban en la cancha, por unos momentos se le antojo un cigarrillo, lo divertido es que nunca antes lo había hecho, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

De un momento a otro el aroma del tabaco inundó sus fosas nasales, se volteó imaginando de quien se podía tratar.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó, apenas lo vio.

—Ahórratelo y termina con tu berrinche. De ahí vendrá el llanto y después seré yo el que deba disculparse ¿cierto, así funciona? —dijo indiferente, no tenía intenciones de perder tiempo con ella.

Shimura guiada por la rabia le dio una fuerte bofetada, se sostuvieron la mirada por dos largos minutos hasta que el ex vicepresidente decidió romper el silencio.

—Te lo dije, tú y yo no somos amigos.

Sin más palabras Shimura camino hasta la puerta para reunirse con sus amigas. Al sujetar el pomo de la puerta, le dio una última mirada por el rabillo del ojo. El joven tenía ambos brazos en los costados y el cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos, sus anchos y firmes hombros cedieron ante el peso de la mochila que guardaba todos sus problemas. No quería dejarlo solo, pero no era la indicada para ofrecerle el consuelo adecuado.

.

Sougo estaba bastante aburrido, últimamente sus amigos se comportaban de la manera más rara posible, no entendía que había pasado entre ellos, ni la gravedad del asunto y lo más importante ¿tal vez? Es que hasta la China no reaccionaba a sus provocaciones, ni si quiera pelear podía.

Iba de camino a la cafetería por una bolsa de frituras cuando se encontró con Ginpachi siendo bastante "amigable" con Tsukuyo.

—¿Le van las rubias? —preguntó tomando el asiento vació junto a su maestro titular.

El permanentado escupió su leche de fresa en el dulce rostro de una alumna del primer año, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la profesora y de la alumna. Sougo vio con una sonrisa como las mujeres salían de la cafetería para ir al baño más cercano.

—Niño realmente eres molesto cuando quieres —pudo decir apretando los dientes.

—Hay que buscar diversión, no siempre se puede abusar de la tecnología —dijo contradictoriamente mientras chequeaba sus redes sociales en el móvil— lo dejo para que termine su almuerzo.

Se dirigió al patio trasero, se recostó y escuchó algo de música o al menos hasta que su rival le arrojó una cascara de banana en el rostro.

—Ese es mi lugar chihuahua.

—China tan animal como siempre, pensaba que tu novio te adiestraría.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara y Sougo sintió el deseo de romperle algún hueso al "idiota ese", le cabreaba aún más que ella titubeara como si la frase fuese totalmente acertada.

—¡No soy una maldita mascota! La gran Kagura no tiene porqué escuchar tus tonterías —se cruzó de brazos denotando superioridad ya que el muchacho seguía descansando en el suelo.

—"La gran Kagura" usa una diminuta braga rosa, no sabía que tenías esos gustos tan provoc…

"Pervertido" se escuchó por todo el patio y el aire escaparse de los pulmones de Okita. Adolorido se retorcía en el pasto, rogando para que todas sus costillas estuvieran intactas y usando el cielo como testigo juro venganza letal contra "la-gran-Kagura", por primera vez Hijikata no sería su prioridad.

* * *

Hola.

Más que de "todos" este capítulo fue como totalmente enfocado en Hijikata, mi amor enfermo por él me traiciona. También quería "aclarar un detalle", en Gintama Toushi es como medio Tsundere o no sé, pero en el capítulo de cambio de almas Gin lo dice así que por eso lo coloque, esa es mi impresión tampoco digo que sea la correcta.

Agradezco sus lindos reviews en los capítulos anteriores, enserio me hacen el día y me disculpo por la exagerada demora, trataré de no tardar demasiado para el próximo :$$$

No sé que más decir, las notas de autor que escribo siempre suenan medias disléxicas y con los medios cortes entre párrafos xdxdxd ojsajosajosa :c

En fin, si les gusto pueden dejar un comentario y hacer a una persona feliz :v

Saluditos a todos. Bye! *3*


End file.
